Bella and Who?
by meg5442
Summary: Quil Sr. imprints on Bella.  This is not a story of an old man wanting to screw a young girl.  This story will show what Billy means when he says "We have always had magic in our blood." The true magic of the wolves.
1. Chapter 1

Bella and Who?

**This is a story I have had rattling around in my head for a while, I can't seem to get it out of there so I decided to write it and see if you all like it. It is a story of Bella and Quil Sr., yes Quil Jr.'s grand father. It isn't a story of a dirty old man just wanting in a pretty young things pants, it will show the magic of the wolves. **

**Let me know if it is worth continuing.**

Chapter 1

**Old Quil's POV**

These young pups today don't have any idea how old I really am. If they knew the truth it would scare the hell out of them. I was the youngest wolf in the last pack, I was the last one to phaze, they all think I'm around 60, that's a laugh, try 95. I was there when the Cullen's and Jacob Black's great grandfather, Ephraim Black made the treaty that still holds today. I still feel young in my heart, the pack today don't know the wonders and joys that await them. Yes, there is a lot of responsibility that comes with being in the pack, but the rewards are worth it, especially the imprinting. I actually imprinted three times, my first two wives died of illnesses and accidents the third of old age. After I stopped phazing we began to age. All three of my wives were beautiful amazing women, and I loved them all. The pack today thinks imprinting takes your choices away, it doesn't it leads you to the right choice, the perfect woman, perfect for you the woman that you are meant to be with. When the love fills you so full there is no room for anything else, and the sex, yes the sex, I remember the amazing sex. The wolves are very gifted, if you know what I mean. Sam understands, he has Emily, Jared with Kim, Quil, my grandson, not so much but when he imprints he will understand.

I don't understand why Jacob Black didn't imprint on Isabella Swan, he has loved her since they were children, although she keeps telling him the she only loves him like a brother. Poor kid, he has it bad and thought that the imprint would help him but no dice, no imprint. No imprint they are not meant to be. I don't know her, she is Charlie Swan's daughter, Charlie is a friend of mine and is Chief of Police in Forks, Washington, he also has jurisdiction in LaPush, the reservation where I live. Yes, I'm a Native American; I have lived on the rez my entire life. Anyway, Charlie brags about Bella, she prefers Bella, all the time, Bella is so smart, Bella is so kind, Bella is so gentle, Bella is such a good cook, Bella is such a good house keeper, Bella works and goes to school, Bella is soooo hot, (Charlie didn't say that I did, I'm old not dead). Bella will be graduating tomorrow with honors, almost a perfect GPA, and she will be going away to college. Charlie will be a sad, lonely, man when she leaves, he adores that girl, the last two years are the happiest I have ever seen him, except maybe when he and Renee were first married. When Renee left him and took Bella, she took his heart, his happiness, When Bella moved back to Forks to live with Charlie, his happiness moved back in. They had a bit of a rough patch a few months back when Edward Cullen left. Charlie was really worried about Bella then, he practically had to force feed her for a while but then she started spending time with Jacob and Charlie said things got better. I see her from time to time driving by on her to or from the Black house, Billy and Jake are really attached to the girl and both were hoping that Jake would imprint on her, but he didn't.

Charlie was hoping too, yes Charlie knows about the wolf pack. He has spent the biggest part of his life here on the rez with Billy Black and Harry Clearwater; they were a trio to be reckoned with when they were young. Charlie was not born Quileute but his soul is Quileute.

I am out working in my garden when Bella's old rattletrap truck go by she is headed out to see Jake. Probably taking him and Billy something to eat, they tell me the girl can really cook; I would not have any first hand knowledge of that. By the time I get to their house the two of them have eaten whatever she has brought. Someday I'll catch her on her way to their house and get something to eat from her. Sue Clearwater says Bella is the best cook she knows and that is high praise, Sue owns the diner.

It is only about fifteen minutes and I hear Bella's truck coming back, when I look up she is having trouble steering, she pulls over on the side of the road and slides to a stop. I can see her leaning against the steering wheel I rush over to check on her. I yank open the truck door and she practically falls out of the truck into my arm, "Bella, what's wrong?"

She is sobbing so hard she is shaking all over, her face is wet with tears as I brush her hair back from her face, she cries, "He doesn't want me either." It is really heartbreaking to see her like this.

"Who doesn't want you, sweetheart?" I ask.

"Jake! First Edward and now Jake neither one of them want me or love me." She sobs, "Jake doesn't even want to be my friend ant more."

"They are idiots." I growl, "Any man would be lucky to have a beautiful girl like you." I put my finger under her chin and tilt her head up to look into her eyes. Oh shit, I just imprinted on her. I'm too damned old to do stupid shit like that. How can this happen? She is just a baby compared to me, but I know what an imprint feels like and I just imprinted.

"Bell, sweet girl, it's going to be okay. Come into my house, we'll have some tea and talk, you have a friend, me."

"But Mr. Ateara I shouldn't impose on you, I'll just go home, Dad will be back soon."

"Bella, your dad is fishing with Harry; they could be out all night. Call your dad and leave a message that you're at my house. He will call when he gets home, its okay baby girl, and it's going to be okay."


	2. Chapter 2

Bella and Who?

Chapter 2

**Quil's POV**

I take Bella into my house and I feel the imprint strongly but I feel the need to comfort her, nothing more. I don't feel that drive to mate like before, right now she needs comfort and that is what I want to give her. I hold her close while she cries on my shoulder. I rub circles on her back to comfort her; pretty soon she begins to calm down. We start to talk; she tells me everything from meeting Edward to today when Jake told her to leave and never come back, this girl has been through a lot. I keep looking at her thinking she is such a stunning beauty. I lean over and kiss her cheek; she snuggles against my chest and sighs. Yes, she is feeling the imprint too; she just doesn't know what it is.

"Bella, all I have to say is those two have to be the dumbest boys on God's green earth to leave someone as special as you. I could never leave you if you were mine." I tell her smiling.

To my surprise she sits up, smiles at me, leans in and softly kisses my lips." "Thank you." She says simply.

My heart starts racing, I feel 10 no 20 years younger, I really don't look much older than Billy, Charlie, and Harry, but people will think I'm a dirty old man. I'm way too old for Bella, Charlie will shoot my ass for this, he is way protective of his little girl. This is sick and wrong, but I feel the imprint pull and I think she does too. I have no intentions of mating with Bella right now she needs a friend, someone to talk to, a shoulder to cry on, I will be that for her. I will be anything my imprint needs, friend, confidant, father figure, boyfriend, lover, husband. I'm now some dirty old man even though I do love her. I can't help it, what are the ancestors thinking? The man she marries will be one lucky bastard; she has beauty, brains, can cook and has one hot ass body. Even at my age a man can appreciate a hot young woman and Bella is hot! She is about 5'3" and about 100 lbs, long, wavy, chestnut hair hanging paste her waist brushing her sweet little ass when she walks, and what an ass it is round and firm and damn a man just wants to grab it. I always have been attracted to a nice ass and hers is real nice. She has a beautiful heart shaped face, with big chocolate brown eyes, that mirror her emotions, peaches and cream complexion, full kissable lips, big beautiful tits, (maybe I like big tits too), a tiny little waist that curves out in luscious hips, her legs are shapely and a man would enjoy having them wrapped around him as he pounds his cock into her tight, wet, pussy. Wait a minute I haven't thought about a woman like this in years, if I don't get control of myself Charlie Swan will be arresting me for being a pedophile. Bella is an adult, she is 18, but that is still much, much younger than me.

I am 6'7" and 275 lbs from my wolf days, I don't look my age, wolves don't age until they stop phazing. I only wish I was young enough for Bella, I would; show these young pups how to treat a woman.

"Bella, my dear, would you like a glass of ice tea, I just made some."

"Thank you, yes, Mr. Ateara that sounds good, it is really hot today."

"Now, Bella, if I can call you by your name then you certainly may call me by mine, Please call me Quil."

"Okay," she smiles and my world is perfect.

"Are you hungry? Would you like a sandwich? I was just going to come in and fix myself some lunch when I saw you."

"A sandwich would be nice but let me make them, I enjoy fixing meals and right now I would like to have something to keep my hands busy. Do you mind?"

"Not at all, everything is in the fridge; the bread is on the counter there."

"Just have a seat and I'll see what I can come up with."

"I have heard for years from Billy, Harry, and Charlie what a fine cook you are, now I get to find out for myself."

"Sandwiches don't take much skill but I do make a mean lasagna."

"Lasagna that is one of my favorite dishes."

"Next time I make some I will make sure you get some."

Bella walks over and place a beautiful sandwich in front of me. I was just going to make a ham sandwich but this looks like a gourmet feast.

"Bella, this is amazing," I say after taking a bite. "How did this come out of my kitchen?"

"Well, I mixed up a sauce I make that Charlie really likes, I've never made it for anyone else. I thought maybe he was saying it was good so he would not to hurt my feelings. I made it up one day because I ran out of mustard, now Charlie never puts mustard on a sandwich if I have any of this in the fridge."

"I can understand why, it is delicious, I've never tasted anything quite like it. How much did you make, enough so I can have some on my sandwiches tomorrow?"

"I'll make sure I make some extra when we are done eating, it will keep for a couple weeks in the fridge, when you run out you can holler and I'll bring you more."

Bella and I have a long heart to heart talk about Jake and Edward, college, and life in general. She loves Charlie and worries about him when she does go away to college; she has decided to take off a year or two to get herself together and to earn some money for college. Her step-father Phil has offered to pay for her but she has a lot of trouble taking money from people. Phil has plenty, he is a major league baseball player, a pitcher in fact and makes a boat load of money, but her pride made her turn down the money. I know that Carlisle and Esme Cullen tried to get Bella to let them pay for her college; she has stayed in touch with them but not the rest of the Cullen clan. She has turned them down too.

I can hardly believe my luck when Bella agrees to help me paint my house and pick out new furniture, what I have is getting old and the walls suddenly look shabby to me. I guess I'm looking at everything with new eyes, eyes that are in love and I want the woman I love to be comfortable in my house. We spend the next three weeks picking out paint and furniture and she helps me do the work. The really heavy work and painting the outside of the house I hire Sam Uley's construction company to do. This means the pack is around a lot we have been working hard on the inside and when Sam's crew starts working on the outside I decide to do a little landscaping. By now it has been two and a half months since I imprinted on Bella and I am really feeling the pull. I'm running out of things to do to keep Bella coming to LaPush and my house. She did finally accept the car that Phil and Renee gave her for high school graduation, her old pickup finally died and Jake could not resurrect it. She was now driving a 2011 Audi TTS Roadster; it is Volcano Red Metallic with a Black roof with Silk Napa Leather with Black and Magma Red interior, the baseball optic leather package. She has taken me for rides in it, it is very fast and she looks very sexy driving it.

I'm going to have to talk to Billy Black and Sue Clearwater, no one knows about the imprint I have managed to hide it from everyone including Bella, but it gets harder everyday. Sue is now a member of the Quileute council of elders since Harry passed away two months ago, that was hard on all of us. He was a good friend and I miss him everyday.

Bella and I are in the backyard planting flowers, she bends over rolling up the water hose and I'm admiring the view she presents, when Jake walks over. I'm thinking damn Bella has a great ass. The imprint is getting harder to ignore. I can feel Jake getting upset and his hands start to shake, the pack notices as I pull Bella protectively behind me, I can't help it, she is my mate and Jake seems like a threat to my wolf. The pack knows nothing about the imprint of course they just think I'm keeping Bella busy so that she isn't upset about the fight she and Jake had. Jake frowns when he sees me protecting Bella, I think he noticed me looking at her assets.

"Hey, Old Quil, things are looking pretty good around here," Jake says.

"Yes, they are thanks to Bella's help." I say.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing? You dirty old asshole, staring at Bella's ass like that. You are nothing but a pervert you old fucker." Jake shouts. He grabs Bella and shoves her behind him as if to protect her from me. I squared off with Jake even though he is really starting to piss me off I am trying to control my anger I don't want Bella to get hurt. Jake starts growling which makes me growl.

"Hey, hands off the merchandise, Black!" Bella yells as she steps around him and walks to me.

"He is staring at your ass, like some old pervert!" Jake yells at Bella.

"Listen Jake, Quil has never been nothing but nice to me. Unlike you, you told me I wasn't good enough to be your friend, you dumped me, remember so don't try to pick my friends. So what if he looks at my ass, you and all your friends stare at my ass or tits all the time. What's the difference?"

"He's an old man!" Jake yells.

"He's not that old; Phil says a man is never too old to notice a good looking woman. If he doesn't notice a good looking woman then he is dead. Maybe, just maybe Quil thinks I'm a good looking woman. So back the fuck off Black, before I kick your ass for you!" Bella yells back.

Bella is mad, which makes me mad, really mad, she is my imprint even though she doesn't know it, I feel what she feels. I start to shake, Jake is shaking, Bella is just pissed off. I see the signs, I know Jake is losing it, he is going to phaze, Bella doesn't know about the wolves, she doesn't know she is in danger. I push Bella into Embry's arms for protection as I phaze to protect her from Jake. Quil Jr. phazes and howls, I know he is calling Sam who had left to pick up some supplies for my roof. Sam comes running in wolf form.

"Quil, Jake, what is going on?" Sam demands growling.

"Jake phazed arguing with Bella, she told him off but good, he got mad and lost it." Quil says.

"Who is the new wolf?" (Sam)

"My grandpa, he phazed to protect Bella." (Quil Jr.)

"Oh shit!" (Sam)

"Yeah, oh shit is right." (Quil JR)

**Bella's POV**

I can't believe it the legends are true, I have heard them all my life but never really believed them. But there they are real, Quil, Jake, and Quil Jr. all wolves. Embry has his arms around me protecting me as Jake and Quil growl and snap at each other. Jake's wolf is russet colored, Quil's is black and white, Quil Jr. is chocolate brown they are beautiful and huge, big as horses. Jake and Quil are snapping at each other and growling when another wolf comes up, he is jet black and even bigger than the three in front of me, it must be Sam, he has to be the leader. He barks what sounds like a command and the fight stops. I can't believe my eyes, but there they are, right in front of me, they just exploded into wolves, damn! Quil and Jake start to walk off with the black wolf following them, he is growling as he walks. Quil Jr. turns back human.

"What the hell is going on? What was all that about?" (Bella)

"Jake thinks he is protecting you from grandpa, grandpa thinks he is protecting you from Jake, anyway, Sam, the black wolf, is taking them to Billy's house and Sue Clearwater will meet them there after I call her. Embry and I are supposed to take you there, too."

"Okay, let's go," I say and Embry let's go of me. I stumble a little and he catches me. My legs are like jelly and weak. Embry puts his arm around my shoulders and asks, "Bella, are you okay?"

"Yeah, it's just a lot to take in all at once. I suppose you're a wolf too."

"Yep, the best looking one of course."

"What color are you?"

"Gray with dark spots on my back."

"Can I see later?"

"Sure, Bells, if you want, doesn't all this scare you? Us turning into horse sized wolves should really freak you out."

"No Embry if you all were going to hurt me you would have a long time ago."

Quil Jr. and Embry both smile when I say that.

"Well, I gotta say you are good with weird." (Quil Jr.)

We all pile in Quil's truck, Quil Jr. was driving and at Billy's house we go into the back yard where Sam and Billy are talking and Jake and Quil are still wolves. Quil comes up and nuzzles my shoulder I scratch under his chin and wrap my arms around his neck. I murmur into his ear telling him how beautiful he is and I kiss the end of his nose.

"Bella," Sam says, "Aren't you afraid of our alter egos?"

"No, Sam, why should I be. Just because you all turn into huge monster wolves, why should I be afraid? None of you have ever tried to hurt me physically before. I have no reason to fear your wolf selves."

"Girl, you are good with weird that's for sure." Sam says.

We hear Sue's car pull up and she walks around the house looks at us puts her hands on her hips and says, "I have half a mind to kick both your asses. What were you thinking, not only did you put Bella in physical danger, you could have given her a heart attack or something."

The wolves both duck their heads as she lectures them, she sounds like a mom scolding her unruly children.

Sam says, "Phaze back, now."

Both Jake and Quil become human again, but Quil has changed physically. The man standing next to me is not the old man I had come to know and love, yes love, I suddenly realize that I not only love Quil, but I'm in love with him. With my whole heart I love Quil, it doesn't matter that he is older than me, it doesn't matter that he has buried three wives, I doesn't matter his grandson and I are the same age. I love him totally. I look deep into his dark gray eyes and see love in them for me. I reach up and put my arm around his neck (this is not easy for me, he is more than a foot taller than me) I pull him down as I tiptoe to kiss his lips. Our lips meet and everything becomes clear, my upside down vampire/werewolf ridden world turns upright, I am at peace. His tongue brushes my bottom lip, my lips part and his tongue enters my mouth, massaging my tongue, exploring and tasting, tasting amazingly sweet. I love this man! He breaks off the kiss and pulls back.

"This is going to be hard to explain to Charlie." Quil says.

"This is going to be hard to explain to anyone, everyone. Damn, Ouil, you need to look in a mirror." Sam says.

He is right Quil's appearance has completely changed. He looks no older than Sam, he is gorgeous, he has russet skin, dark gray eyes, a wide white smile, and black hair. My eyes travel down to his muscular chest, eight pack abs, then lower. HOLY SHIT! He is naked and his cock is huge, I mean huge. Yes, I'm a virgin, unusual for today's 18 year old female but I know he is bigger than the normal human male. I don't know how all of that can fit inside me but I sure would like to try! What am I thinking? One kiss from this russet god and I'm a slut. I look up quickly; Quil looks a little sheepish and shrugs. Quil Jr. comes running up with a pair of cutoffs for him and he puts them on quickly.

"Sorry but when you phaze your clothes get shredded if you don't take them off."

"Quil what happened to you? You became a wolf and now you don't look any older that Sam." I ask.

"This has happened twice before in the pack history, I remember reading about it once and I saw it happen once when I was in the pack. It happens sometimes when a new pack forms and there is an older wolf who no longer phazes. If he meets his soul mate he will begin to slowly change but when he phazes it happens fast. Bella, honey, I imprinted on you the day you and Jake argued and I had slowly begun to change. When I thought Jake might hurt you and I phazed to protect you that's why I changed so fast. I can understand if you can't or don't want to accept the imprint but know that I will love you until the day I die."

**Quil Sr's POV**

Billy Black is sitting looking at me as if I just landed from another planet. I know everyone is in shock about the things that have happened in the last hour. Billy looks at Bella as a daughter, Sue too; Bella, Jake, and Leah grew up together when Bella spent her summers with Charlie in Forks. The three of the ran the rez, they were trouble on their own then you add my grandson Quil Jr., and Embry Call and you have a crew to be reckoned with. All those kids except Bella have phazed into wolves. Leah is our first female wolf in Quileute history; this is the biggest pack ever.


	3. Chapter 3

Bella and Who?

Chapter 3

**Sam's POV**

We spend the next couple hours discussing how we are going to explain the changes in Quil to people, there really is no way to do this and sound sane. The people of LaPush are a superstitious group of people and they believe in the tribe legends but this they will never believe. Shit I was there when Quil phazed back and I have trouble believing it myself. It blows my mind how Bella is just taking all this mythical crap in stride. She isn't freaked out as most people would be, she just holds Quil's hand and says everything will unfold as it should the ancestors are guiding us. She really believes, maybe more than some Quileutes, Quil is right though Charlie will be hard to convince.

It is decided that Quil will take the identity of an unknown relative whose name happens to be Quil Ateara, this is an old family name handed down for generations. Old Quil will suddenly move to Wisconsin to live with his daughter, Beverly and her family. It would be just too hard for the changes in Quil Sr. to be explained to the tribe. Quil's middle name is Adams his grandmother's maiden name so it is decided that we will call him Adam from now on. Adam knows that I don't like to lie to Charlie so he will have to be told everything we already know that, Billy has already called him and told him he needs to attend the bonfire tonight. Charlie has not been to a bonfire since the pack started phasing. When he said he had plans Billy said it involved me and is important so Charlie agreed to come.

**Bella's POV**

When we were getting things ready for the bonfire Jake kept acting mad so I decided enough is enough. "What is your problem, Jake?" I ask.

"Nothin." Jake replies.

Quil, Sam, and Adam come up to stand beside me. Adam wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me to him kissing my cheek.

"Jake, something is wrong; you are acting like you have burrs in your tail. Now SPILL!" I say.

"Okay, you want to know what is wrong, you really want to know? I'll tell you what's wrong. HIM!" He points to Adam. "He is a fucking dirty old man and he has no business fucking you Bella!" Jake roars.

I am pissed now. "Stop right there Jacob Black. Adam has never laid a hand on me, never. If you must know I'm a virgin and the ancestors did this for a reason, maybe we don't understand the reason right now but someday we will. You of all people should understand because you turn into a huge ass dog. You didn't scare me when you did; I accept you as you are. I know the ancestors have a reason for what they do. If you can't accept Adam then I feel sorry for you because he is an amazing man and so are you, the two of you could be great friends."

I wrap my arms around Adams waist and snuggle into his chest. He kisses me on top of my head and breathes in my scent.

"Bella, we need to talk."

"Ok, where do you want to talk?"

"Let's take a walk along the water."

We walk down the beach and he stops at a fallen tree and lifts me to sit on it, with me sitting on the tree and him standing we are about eye level with each other. He takes my hand and looks me in the eyes.

"Bella please let me say this without interrupting, I need to say it. I love you not because of the imprint, if I had never imprinted on you I would still love you. Jake is right I'm a dirty old man because I want you. I want you in every way a man can want a woman. As far as I'm concerned you are perfect, you are beautiful, smart, cook like an angel, have the hottest body I've ever seen and you are sexier than hell. That is me talking not the imprint. Bella, more than anything in this world I want you. I want you to accept the imprint and be my mate. I want kids with you, I want to grow old with you and die and be buried next to you. I….love….you. I know this is all a shock and you will need time to adjust and think about things. But I promise you if you accept this imprint I will do everything I can to make you happy. I will be whatever you need me to be, friend, guardian, big brother boyfriend lover, husband or if you tell me to I will leave you alone. I will need to stay close because it will cause physical pain to both of us if I don't, but you can pretend I don't exist if you want. I will stay nearby to protect you and watch over you but I can stay out of sight, you will not know I'm there. But I want you to know I love you with all my heart and soul. I will never hurt you, physically or emotionally. You are my life, without you my life will be empty and cold. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"Yes, I love you, the age thing doesn't bother me, Edward Cullen was 109 when we were dating and that didn't bother me. Why would I want to pretend you don't exist, are you crazy? The things I fell for you I have never felt for anyone else, not Edward, not Jacob, no one, not ever! I think I fell in love with you before you changed. When I get up in the morning you are the first thought in my head and you are the last thought at night when I go to sleep. I even dream about you. You are handsome and sexy and you make me tingle when you touch me. I want you in every way a woman can want a man, I love you. Yes, Of course I accept the imprint, what woman wouldn't accept a gorgeous, russet, man/god that doesn't age, will never cheat on her, will never hurt her, will do anything to make her happy and will protect her from anything. I accept you, the imprint, and all that comes with it. Just thinking about you gets me hot. I want you to take me, make love to me, mark me, and make me yours forever."

I reach up and put my hands on the back of his neck and pull him to where our lips meet. We kiss it is the sweetest kiss I have ever received.

"Are you sure? You know if I mark you, you can't have children with any other man?"

"I don't want any other man, I want you."

"Marry me Bells please be my wife."

"Yes, yes a million times yes!" I yell wrapping my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist and crashing my lips into his.

**Adam's POV**

As I stand talking to Bella she bites her bottom lip, damn, I want to bite her lip. Bottom lip, top lip, tongue, neck, nipples, inside of her thighs, pussy, fuck I want to bite her all over. I want to claim her, mark her shit I just want to fuck the hell out of her, I never want to let her out of bed. Wolves eat a lot; we have big appetites for food and for sex. I want Bella every way possible, I have never wanted a woman as I want her. It is not just the sex, which I know sex with Bella will be amazing, I want to be with her. If she told me she never wanted to have sex, ever, I could live with it, I wouldn't be happy about it but I would honor her wish. I will be anything Bella wants or needs me to be hopefully what she wants will include sex, lots of sex.

"Bella, sweetheart, you know we will take this as slow as you want. I will admit I want you so bad it hurts but I will not rush you, you set the pace. I'll wait as long as it takes."

"Adam," she says chewing on that bottom lip again, "I want you, too. I don't want to wait, I need you. I'm so in love with you it hurts me too."

That's all it took I crash my lips into hers, damn she tastes good, she tastes so sweet, I pull her bottom lip in between my teeth and nip on it a little, she moans. I want to taste every inch of her body. I ask for entrance and her lips part, my tongue enters paradise. This girl, this woman, is amazing she accepts me, no holding back, she is mine and I want her. My wolf is now screaming howls in my mind, she is beautiful, she wants me, and I will be the first and only man to take her, I am one lucky fucker. I can't believe I have Bella in my arms and she accepts me, she really is good with weird. I went from 95 to 25 in a matter of minutes, phasing to wolf and then back to a man. I know she was with that bloodsucking leech Cullen for a couple years but I don't care. I don't care that she was with Jacob Black, what I care about is that she is with me now. As I explore her sweet mouth with my tongue she tastes like strawberries, I love strawberries, she smells and tastes like strawberries. I'm in paradise as our tongues battle each other, I can feel myself get hard, and I feel like I have a fucking tree in my pants. Right now all I know is I really want to fuck Bella, I have been in love with her for a while now and my wolf wants to claim what is his.

"Bells, if we don't stop now I may not be able to. I want you so bad and my wolf id demanding that I claim you and mark you."

"I don't want to stop, please, don't make me stop. I want you in every way possible, I want you to mark me, and then everyone will know I'm yours."

"Bella, if I mark you, you can't have children with anyone else."

"I don't want to be with anyone else, ever. I just want you, and I want you now."

"Oh babe," was all I could say before her lips stop my words. Her lips part and when her tongue meets mine that is all the encouragement I need. I want my imprint, my mate, my soul mate, and nothing will keep me from her. I scoop her up bridal style and carry her to my house, which luckily is just down the beach and through a little of the forest. I carry her to my bedroom, our bedroom, and lay her gently on the bed. I hover over her kissing her deeper and deeper, I can't get enough of this beautiful creature. I love her and she loves me she accepts me just as I am, no pretense. I start stripping her clothes off slowly, one piece at a time, kissing, devouring each inch of skin as it is exposed. My girl is gorgeous, hot and sexy and I'm going to enjoy every nano-second of our time together. I pull back just enough to look into her chocolate eyes.

"Are you sure this is what you want?"

"Yes, I want you, all of you including your wolf. Don't worry I'm not afraid, you won't hurt me, neither will your wolf, you love me."

"Believe me my wolf wants you, sweetheart." I crush her lips with mine in another mind blowing kiss. I stand up just long enough to strip off my shorts, that's all I have on, commando has its advantages. I get in bed and hover over Bella as I kiss my way from her mouth down her jaw to her chest, those beautiful full tits, I wrap my lips around her nipple and start to suck, I suck hard, damn she tastes good, I see her in my mind nursing a baby, my baby, our baby, damn she is even sexy with a baby at her breast. I continue to suck on one nipple and massage the other with my hand switching back and forth between them. I slide sown her body kissing my way to her flat belly, I nuzzle her belly button as I kiss just above the hair line of my ultimate goal, her pussy. Bella is moaning, as I lick and kiss her belly, I nip her a couple time leaving a light mark, when I see my mark I growl, my wolf loves it. When I growl the scent of her arousal gets stronger, my growls turn her on, I growl again, yes, she likes it when I growl. I slide down a little farther and spread her legs a little more as I settle in between them. I nuzzle her pussy, smelling her arousal, damn I almost cum from the smell, she is aroused and so am I. I want to taste her so bad.

"Bella, I want to taste you sweet heart." I growl as my tongue snakes out and laps her folds, she is the sweetest thing I have ever tasted, and I can't hold back any more I dive in, into that sweet box of hers. I spread her lips and lap my tongue along her slit, she moans; I can tell she likes it. I pull her clit into my mouth and begin to suck she screams in ecstasy. Her hands reach down and bury themselves in my hair, grabbing into my hair she pulls me deeper into her I pull her legs over my shoulders and they wrap around my head. I could stay where I am for the rest of my life and be a happy man. I slide my tongue inside her and take my thumb rubbing her clit in circles, she is getting close I can feel her tightening around my tongue as I slide two fingers into her and pump them in and out. I pump faster as she starts to breathe harder. Her sweet body arches and she screams my name as she cums, I lap up all her body offers me. Her legs and hands relax and I slide back up her body, her eyes are closed I can tell she is coming down from her orgasm. She is so beautiful, I slide my fingers in and out again as I kiss her lips, I want to watch her face as she cums this time. She kisses me back with as much passion as I have ever felt, my fingers continue to work her pussy, my thumb is rubbing circles on her clit and she cums she screams my name again, her face is absolutely stunning as she cums. I let her come down completely this time.

"Adam, I have never felt anything like that in my life, that was amazing."

"Sweetheart, I'm not done with you yet," I say as I cover her body with mine, I say, "The first time is going to hurt, honey, I'm sorry I never want to cause you pain. With you being so tiny and with me…..well not so tiny, I will try to make it as easy on you as I can."

She looks down and her eyes get big as she sees my cock, "Shit, Adam you are huge how is that going to fit inside me?"

"Wolf magic," I say with a smile as I kiss her, I kiss her and work her pussy with my fingers to prepare her for me. I guide my self to her entrance and slide in a little at a time giving her body time to adjust to my size, I reach her maiden head and stop, "Bells, I'm Sorry." I say as I pull back a little and then push through. I stop and give her time to adjust and for the pain to subside. She nods her head and her hips begin to move. Damn, fucking Bella is the best feeling I have ever had. Her tight wet little pussy wrapped around my over-sized cock, yes, being a wolf enhances our size all over, including our "boy bits" as Bella calls them. I and really slamming into Bell and she is meeting me stroke for stroke, I know she was a virgin when I took her this time, but she sure doesn't act like one.

"Harder Adam, Fuck me harder, let your wolf go, I'm not afraid of him."

"Bella I can barely control him now he wants to mark you."

Mark me; I want everyone to know I'm yours."

Oh fuck, that is all it takes my wolf is loose and howling. I pull out of Bella and flip her over to her hands and knees and slam into her from the back. She screams in pleasure, as I start to pound into her again, the amount of pleasure is overwhelming as my mate moans and screams my name. I pull her hair to the side and sniff her neck where it joins her shoulder; this is where I will mark her. I like lick her neck preparing to bite her as she screams "Mark me, Adam, mark me now!" I sink my teeth into her and we both cum instantly. I continue to pump as I fill her with my cum. We finally collapse in a pile of arms and legs, Bella turns and kisses me, this is no innocent kiss either, she ravages my mouth with her tongue.

"Bella, I love you so much, it seems so natural to be with you honey, and I can't wait to be married to you." She smiles at me and my whole world lights up. I reach into my night stand drawer and pull out two boxes; I open one and it contains a Quileute promise bracelet, hand woven bracelet that the men of my tribe make and give to the woman they love as a promise of their love. I wrap it around Bella's wrist as I explain what it means. I then open the other box that contains a diamond engagement ring and slip it on her finger. I had spent hours in the jewelry store trying to find the perfect ring for my Bella. This one has a one carat marquise cut diamond surrounded by sapphires (my birthstone), the matching wedding band is actually a jacket that fits over the engagement ring and is set every other stone diamond and sapphire.

"How did you know sapphire is my favorite stone?"

"Sapphire is my birthstone, do you like it?"

"Like it I love it! It's perfect, if I could pick a ring from every ring in the world I would pick this one. It is the most beautiful ring I have ever seen."

"I'm so glad you like it, I was afraid you wouldn't."

Bella laughs as she pulls me into the hottest kiss yet. This gets my wolf's attention. He is ready for her, he has claimed his mate and marked her, he is a happy wolf.

An hour later when we have finally satisfied ourselves all be it temporary. The phone rings.

"Hello"

"Adam, bring Bella and come to my place, Charlie is on his way and I don't think he is happy. I don't know what is going on but he is demanding to see Bella."

"We'll be there ASAP Billy." I say and hang up.

"Bells, your dad is on his way to Billy's and he is mad. We need to get there fast."

"I wonder what's wrong, let's go." She says as she finishes pulling on her shoes.

"Bella, we need to shower, even Charlie can smell the sex on us if we don't."

"Maybe we should let him smell it, he will never get me away from you, I love you, you are my whole world now, and I can't live without you."

"Shower honey, we will work it out, some how, I can't lose you baby. We will be together."

**Bella's POV**

We showered and still beat Charlie to Billy's house, Billy has no idea what is going on. Adam and I are sitting on the couch talking to Billy, Jake, Sue, and Sam when Charlie comes storming in. He looks at me, then Adam, and he looks relieved.

"Well, thank God, Mrs. Newton's information was wrong." He says as he notices that Adam and I are holding hands.

"What information is that Charlie?" Billy asks.

"Mrs., Newton, stopped me this morning demanding to know why Bella keeps telling her son, Mike no when he asks her out but is running around with some guy old enough to be her grandfather. She said they have been holding hands and he had his arms around her and he stares at her ass all the time. The only old man I can think of is Quil Sr. and he would never disrespect Bella in public." Charlie says.

"No I would not; you are right about that Charlie." Adam says.

"Who the hell are you? And why are you holding Bella's hand?" Charlie snarls.

"It is a long story." Billy answers and starts telling Charlie the legends, about werewolves and vampires, and imprinting, nothing is held back. We even tell him Adam is actually Quil Sr. and that we are mates and I have been marked, how and why I was marked. As we tell Charlie all of this his face gets redder and redder and the veins start to pop out on his forehead. I'm afraid he is about to have a stroke.

"I don't know what you all are on or how you got Bella on it, peyote, grass, hash, meth, whatever it is, it is some serious shit. You all need to get off of it and get help in a rehab center. Bella we are going home, now! Get in the car. Charlie yells grabbing my wrist and pulling me towards the door.

"Dad, I'm not leaving, you have to believe us, everything we have told you is the truth. The guys will phaze for you to prove it." I cry there are tears running freely down my face. I made Adam promise not to hurt my father no matter what he did. I told him I would find a way to get back to him even if Charlie insisted that I go with him.

"Bella shut up and get in the car!" Charlie has never spoken to me like this, I turn to Adam he is starting to growl and tremble.

"Sweetheart, remember your promise to me and mine to you. I'm going with Charlie I'll get him to understand. Remember I love you and nothing and no one will ever change that. Calm down, I love you, more than my own life." I lean toward Adam and whisper too soft for Charlie to hear, "When I come back can your wolf come out and play again?" Giving him a weak smile.

Charlie yells, "Get in the fucking car, Bella and shut up."

I can hear Adam growling but he trusts me to come back so he doesn't attack Charlie. I get in the car of course being a police car the passenger door doesn't open unless the driver unlocks it, so I'm trapped.

"Bella, you are never to return to LaPush, I'm sorry I ever encouraged you to visit Jake. I didn't realize they are this psychotic down here."

"Dad, I have to come back, I love Adam, I'm meant to be with him, he completes me, he is the other half of my soul. Haven't you noticed how happy I have been? It is because of Adam, I spent three months with him as Quil Sr. the last two days with him as Adam. We didn't just jump into bed together, we could have, I was willing but he never tried to take advantage of my feelings. We will die without each other."

"Bella shut the fuck up, sorry to be so harsh but you need a reality check. They have been brainwashing you. I can't believe Billy had a part in this, he knows what I went through when Edward left you. How you almost died and I had to spoon feed you to get you to eat, how I was afraid to leave you alone, afraid you would hurt yourself. How could he let this happen?"

"Dad, please I need Adam."

"You mean you need whatever drug he has been giving you. You probably didn't know he was doing it; he was slipping it in your food or drinks. You will never see him again Bella. I FORBID IT!

Bella you will never see that bastard again! EVER! Charlie roars at me.

"I'm 18"

"I don't care how fucking old you are, he is too old for you. If I have to handcuff you to your bed and put bars on your window I will. You will never see him again; I will shoot his ass if he comes near you."

When Charlie said that I felt myself start to shut down. If I could not be with Adam I did not want to be. I would never see Adam again, life had no meaning. Then we got to the house Charlie was true to his word, he handcuffed me to my bed and nailed a sheet of plywood over my window. I didn't care I had a pain in my chest the hole that Edward had torn in my heart was nothing compared to this. I wanted Adam so bad it hurt as though someone was tearing my heart out of my chest. It is as if my soul is moving out of my body, I am looking down at my body but I can do nothing about what is happening to me.

The house phone, my cell phone, and Charlie's cell phone all started ringing, it was Billy or Jake but Charlie refused to answer them and I was too weak. I cried until I fell asleep due to exhaustion then I would wake up and cry some more. Charlie began to worry when I had been unable to get out of bed for a week. I was barely conscience when I was awake. When I fell asleep I was practically comatose.

Charlie came into my room, "Bells you have been in that bed for a week it is time for you to get up and at least take a shower."

I try to get up I really do but my body will not cooperate. I am weak and when I try to stand the pain in my chest made me fall to my knees. Charlie lifts me back into bed and calls the doctor. The doctor can not find any physical reason for my condition. He suggests that Charlie take me to the emergency room. They bundle me up and put me in the squad car with lights and sirens blasting Charlie flies to the hospital.

At the emergency room they could not find a cause for my illness, I tried to tell them to take me to LaPush but I couldn't. Dad was so worried he called Mom and asked her to come to Washington. A few hours later Mom and Phil, my step-father came in. Mom was crying and carrying on all emotional as usual, she is a bit of a drama queen, and Phil was his usual strong quiet self. I really love Phil, he is good for Mom, he can keep her safe and happy better than anyone I know. While Mom is going all hysterical with Dad and the doctors Phil comes over and quietly sits beside me. He strokes my hair and starts talking to me, telling me everything will be okay that he will find a way to help me. He will have the best specialists in the world here by tomorrow and I will be okay. He will not let anything happen to the daughter of his heart. Phil has always called me the daughter of his heart, he has no children and he and Mom will never have any so I'm it for him. He says he loves me as though he was my birth father and he has always treated me as his own. He worried about me when I was sick and drove me to the emergency room many times after I got hurt falling down or some other stupid accident. Whatever it takes to help me I know Phil will do. It's not that my parents would let anything happen to me but Phil is dad protective squared.

The doctors have no idea what is wrong with me, Billy and Sue try to come to the hospital when they hear I am there, in fact Billy sneaks in my room when Charlie isn't looking I see the look of shock on his face when he sees me laying in the bed with all the tubes and monitors hooked to me. When Charlie sees him he goes ballistic yelling and accusing Billy of drugging me, the lab could not find anything in my blood even with the million tubes they had drawn from me since I have been here. It has been a week and they still don't know what is wrong.

Charlie is called to Seattle for some kind of task force because of several deaths in the Forks/LaPush area apparently they were having a similar problem in Seattle. Phil comes into my room and sits down on my bed leaning over he whispered in my ear, "Bella, baby girl I have a plan, Charlie is gone and I'm going to get your mom out of town. I have talked to Billy; I know how to help you. Trust me."

My mother comes walking in to my room, tears start running down her face as she hugs Phil, and he wraps his arms around her rubbing her back. "Renee, it is going to be okay. Bella will pull through she is young and strong."

"But look at her, she has lost so much weight, she has always been thin but she is just too thin now. Phil what are we going to do, how can we save her. I have failed her as a mother."

"No Renee Bella knows you love her, she is going to be fine, we just have to believe. I have an idea, why don't you take the credit cards and go to Port Angeles and buy Bella some things, you know new clothes maybe some things for her room, and books you know how she loves to read. When she wakes up it will be a long recovery time probably and she will need books to occupy her so she doesn't get bored."

"That's a good idea Phil, I can buy her some new pajamas too so we can get her out of these hideous hospital gowns."

"Good idea, go spend as much as you want, I'll stay and watch over Bella, if anything happens I'll be on the phone to you in seconds."

"Okay, I'll be back in a few hours."

"Take your time I'll just sit here and talk to Bella, I won't leave her side until you get back."

"Okay, thank you Phil, I love you."

"I love you too now go get our girl everything she won't buy for herself."

My mother is smiling as she goes out the door, she loves to shop, and I wonder what Phil's plan is.

A few minutes later Jake sticks his head in the door, "Sam just called he saw Renee heading towards Port Angeles, the coast is clear."

What is Jake doing here and how do he and Phil know each other?

"Check and make sure the nurses aren't in the hall, Jake."

"Coast is clear." Jake whispers as Phil starts unhooking all the wires attached to me, Sue comes in and removes the IV needle in my arm. Sue is a Nurse Practitioner in LaPush, she runs the clinic on the rez.

Phil bundles me up and carries me out the door, the nurses will be running this way soon when the alarms start going off on the monitors in my room. Sue leads the way down the stairs with Jake following Phil we reach the parking lot and Phil slides into the back seat of Billy's truck Sue and Jake hop in the front and Jake peals out of the lot heading for LaPush I assume.

We get to LaPush and Billy, Sam, Emily and the pack are waiting at Adam's house. Phil walks toward the house carrying me; Embry opens the door as Emily leads the way up to Adam's room. Adam is lying in his bed he looks unconscious, he looks as bad as me. What is wrong with him, I'm trying to ask questions but my body will not cooperate with my mind.

"What should I do Billy?" Phil asks.

"Put her in bed with Adam they need to touch so that their souls know they are together." Emily is there and she tucks me into bed with Adam, she tucks my head up under his chin as she does this Adam rolls over towards me and wraps his arm over me so that we are touching.

"Billy this will work right, this will save my girl?" Phil asked.

"If we didn't put them together they will both die, now they have a fighting chance, they have been apart for a long time."

"Charlie can shoot my ass later or Renee can divorce me but I won't let my little girl die because of their stupidity." Phil says. "The hospital will be calling Charlie to report that Bella is missing, he and Renee will be here as soon as they can drive it. They will be pissed, really pissed at me, you and Jake too, Billy."

"We will have to convince them this is the only way to save them." Billy says.

"How can we convince them?" Phil asks.

Embry the wolf that is always quiet, mild mannered and respectful says, "I'll convince him when I phaze and take a bite out of his ass. He isn't going to take Bells away I guarantee that."

"Bella's heartbeat sounds stronger," said Jake. "Adam's too, it is like they each know the other is here."

"They do Jake, the imprint is telling them." Sam says. "Both of their breathing has improved too, I can tell Bella is breathing deeper. Where we laid them they can smell each other, wolves are very scent sensitive and after Adam marked Bella she can pick up his scent as well now."

I know Adam is here with me; I can smell him and feel his presence. I was just too tired and weak to open my eyes. I could feel Adam's breath as it touched my hair. Damn, if I wasn't so weak and we didn't have an audience I could have a lot of fun. I heard Adam faintly whisper, "Bella."

**Sam's POV**

I can hear Charlie's car coming up the road, I know he is pissed. I tell Sue and Emily to stay with Adam and Bella. Seth and Leah are just outside the bedroom door just in case Charlie tries to take Bella away. She is a member of our pack now and we protect our pack.

Charlie is out of the car before it stops moving, Renee is right behind him. "Sam I want my daughter now!"

"Charlie calm down, this is the only place that Bella can survive now. If you take her away she will die, Adam too. That is double homicide, Charlie, think about it.

Bella will be fine she is just depressed, when the meds they give her start working she will be fine." Charlie says. As he says that the pack is growling.

"That is why she stopped breathing six times this morning? Is it? Depression? I had to beg her to breathe, I called Billy, I met with him, and I believe him. Bells will die if you take her away from Adam. Hell Charlie she is not my blood daughter but I am willing to take a leap of faith to save her life. I love her, she is the daughter of my heart and I will do anything, ANYTHING to protect and save her, she is dieing. If you want to shoot someone here I am, I brought her here. You should see her she's only been here a little while and she is breathing deep and regular. Her heart beat is stronger and more regular, now. If you want to continue to act like a dumb-ass go ahead. But you will have to get through me to get to MY daughter." Phil says.

Jake and Paul step up behind Phil each placing a hand on his shoulders. "The pack protects it's own, welcome to the pack, Phil." Paul says.

"No one touches one of the pack not even you Charlie." Jake states.

"You are all fucking nuts!" Charlie yells as he heads toward the house. Jake and Paul push Phil out of the way as they phaze, Quil Jr., Embry, Jared, Brady, and Colin all phaze too. Charlie freezes when he sees the wolves appear where the boys were. Charlie stumbles backward as Jake and Paul advance on him growling.

"You were telling the truth, I'll be damned, the legends are true. Renee do you see this too?"

"Yes, Charlie and seeing is believing."

"Now Charlie do you believe me?" Billy asks.

"I guess I have too with all these big ass wolves looking at me like I'm on the dinner menu. I guess Adam is a wolf too"


	4. Chapter 4

Bella and Who?

Chapter 4

**Sam's POV**

"Yes, Adam is a wolf." I say.

"Bella know?" Charlie asks.

"Bella knows and accepts everything." (Sam)

"Even though Adam is so much older than her?" (Charlie)

"Technically Adam is 95 years old but does he look it?" (Sam)

"No how did this happen?" (Charlie)

"As near as we can figure it out the ancestors want the Ateara line to continue but Quil Jr. is the only living direct descendant of the original Ateara wolf young enough to procreate. So they allowed Quil Sr. to imprint on Bella then gave him his youth back to have and raise a family. He and Quil Jr. will continue the Ateara line; remember there are wolf genes on both sides of the Ateara family, so their wolf genes are strong." (Sam)

"But why did Bella get sick?" (Charlie)

"It is the imprint; it affects both mates, especially if they are separated for any length of time. It has been two weeks with Adam and Bella. Things may be touch and go for a while. But I believe they will pull through and the imprint will be stronger between them." (Sam)

"Why does Quil look so young now?" (Charlie)

"Imprint and ancestor magic, the wolves and their imprints stop aging while the wolf is phazing. If the wolf is older than his mate he will not age and they will eventually be the same age. There is such a wide gap in between Bella and Quil the ancestors saw fit to reverse Quil's age to bring him closer to Bella's age and there would have been a lot of social problems if Quil had stayed his physical age to wait for Bella to catch up with him. We think they gave him his youth back to raise a new generation of wolves without being socially ostracized for marrying a woman 77 years younger than him. Even though they would love each other it would be hard for the tribe to accept the marriage, they would have assumed drugs or that Bella married him for his money. Quil is quite well off, financially. Any children they would have would be treated as outcasts by some because of the age difference between their parents. This way there seems to be no age difference, he is still Quil Sr. he has all his memories and life experiences, he simply appears to be in his early 20's closer to Bella's age." (Sam)

"Bella knows all this, right? She knows that Quil is 95 and even though he is called Adam now he is still Quil deep down he is the same?" (Charlie)

"Yes, Bella knows, she accepts him with no reservations, she was there when he phazed both times, she didn't freak out, she is quite good with weird?" (Sam)

"Guys if it is okay with all of you I really need to see Bella right now." (Charlie)

**Charlie's POV **

Jake and Sam take Renee and me to where Bella is, they have her in bed next to Adam. Her head is tucked up under his chin; he reaches toward her as we enter the room and wraps his arm around her as if to protect her, he sniffs her hair then seems to settle down. I look at Jake and Sam raising my eyebrows as if to ask a question.

"It is his wolf protecting his mate." Sam says.

"The urge to protect his mate is even stronger since he has marked her. Even unconscious he is trying to protect her." Jake says.

"Bella's breathing and heart rate has improved, so has Adam's. It is as if they know the other is there This is really fascinating to watch." Phil says. "Remember Charlie I'm not just some dumb jock baseball player, I have a degree in psychology."

"I tend to forget you are a head shrinker Phil." I answer.

As I approach the bed I can see Adam's arm tighten around Bella. I look at Sam, Emily has joined Sam near the bed and he has his arms wrapped around Emily as he nuzzles her hair.

"Does he perceive us as a threat?" I ask.

"Not so much Em and I but yes any male is a threat. He may not see Phil as a threat since he brought Bella to him, but usually any male is a potential threat. Usually not so much after you mark your mate, but with the condition that they are both in anyone can be seen as a threat. Bella is sick and weak, his wolf nature is to take care of her and protect her. Charlie he will kill to protect her, any member of the pack will, if someone attempts to hurt her in any way we will take them out with extreme prejudice. If he regains consciousness before her you will see what I mean." Sam says.

"Listen everyone I'm sorry about the way I reacted. I thought I was protecting Bella I thought you all were using drugs. Then I pull up out front here and the entire pack is ready to defend her from me. I'm her father, I love her, and I never thought she would need protection from me. I know I should be grateful that she has friends, no family, like you to protect her, even if it is from her stupid narrow minded father, who thinks he knows best. I know now this is where she belongs and you are her family, I just hope she will let me have a small part in her life. I will understand though if she and Adam do not want anything to do with me. If Phil hadn't taken matters into his own hands I shudder to think what might have happened. I'll always be grateful Phil, thank you."

"Don't thank me yet, let's see how these two progress." (Phil)

"They will make it won't they?" (Charlie)

"I think so, but I can guarantee you one thing, if Phil hadn't brought Bella here when he did, you would have gotten a visit from ten very angry werewolves and we would have brought Bella back with us. Whether you wanted us to or not." (Jake)

Renee approaches the bed flanked by Paul and Leah, she starts crying and carrying on hysterically, and runs toward the bed. Phil grabs her and pulls her to him as Jake, Sam, Paul, and Leah form a wall between her and the bed.

"Sorry," Sam says, "Instinct to protect our pack, and make no mistake Bella is a part of this pack, she has been from the moment Adam imprinted on her maybe before."

"I'm not going to hurt her, I just want to hold her, she looks so tiny and frail laying there, My poor baby what have we done to her?" Renee starts sobbing into Phil's chest.

"How did you know to call Billy?" Charlie asks Phil.

"I went to check on Bella and she was restless, barely conscious, mumbling something about Adam and LaPush. I asked her what she needed; she opened her eyes, looked straight into mine and said, "Call Billy he will know what to do." So I picked up her cell phone and found Billy's number. I called him, he and Jake came to the house and we talked. They convinced me that everything Bella had said was the truth, Billy can be very persuasive when he wants to be. Of course this giant son of his helps especially when he takes you to the back yard and phazes. I almost crapped myself." Phil says. "I knew you had left town and I tricked Renee into leaving me alone with Bella, Jake and Sue came to the hospital and we rescued her. Jake broke every traffic law on the books to get her here, I'm guilty of kidnapping and I guess Sue and Billy for aiding and abetting."

"You going to arrest us Charlie?" Jake asks.

"Hell no! Leah here would phaze and bite my ass if I tried." Charlie said laughing.

"Damn straight I would, don't mess with my pack family." Leah smiles.

"Why did you decide to trust us Phil?" (Jake)

"Sometimes you just have to take a leap of faith, so I did. Bella trusts you all, why shouldn't I? She is smart and she has always been pretty level headed. Besides I trust her." (Phil)

"You succeeded where I failed with her Phil." I say wanting to cry.

Sue came up and hugged me tightly kissing my cheek. "Charlie the legends are hard for us Quileute to believe, I know a skeptical paleface cop like yourself would have even more trouble accepting it. Let's let these two kids rest together for a while we will check on them in an hour or so."

When she went back to check on them there wasn't much visible change except it looked like Adam was holding Bella closer to him. She had been cold to the touch when she got here but now she is toasty warm. We will be up all night watching them, Sue was staying, the pack was taking turns patrolling, and Phil, Renee, Emily, Kim, and I were staying in the extra bedrooms here. Adam has a large comfortable house. I sit just thinking how I failed Bella when she needed me the most, feeling pretty down and sorry for myself when Sue came in and motioned for everyone to follow her. We followed her to Adam's room.

Adam was nuzzling Bella's hair, face and neck, it kind of looked lie he was licking her face and neck. Sue's face was shining with happiness.

"Adam's wolf is caring for his mate. He will be fully conscious in a little while, it will probably take longer for Bella, but this is a great sign. Bella will respond to his care, I know she will." Sue says with tears running down her face.

Everyone leaves the room to let them rest and for Adam to "Care" for Bella.

**Sue's POV**

I feel sorry for Charlie, he is blaming himself for Bella's condition and to a certain extent he is responsible. I am certain Bella and Adam will make full recoveries. Adam has greatly improved since Bella's arrival and Bella is improving although at a slower rate. That is understandable; since the pack has accelerated healing the damage done to Adam was not physical it was to his spirit he had lost his imprint, his soul mate. Having Bella's spirit here has healed his spirit a great deal. Bella however hasn't eaten or drank anything for quite a while, the IV at the hospital may have helped a little but it would never have saved her. She is dehydrated and she was just recovering from a severe depression caused when the Cullen family left town. Her recovery will be slower but she will be up and around in a couple days I am sure. When Adam is recovered he will probably kick us all out and take care of her himself.

I motion for Charlie to follow me, we enter Adam's room and Paul and Sam turn away from the bed and take a protective stance. It is understandable two pack members are incapacitated and the rest are extremely protective. Emily, Lyndi, and Phil look up and smile motioning for us to come closer. We get close enough and see that Adam is more alert and caring for Bella. At least his wolf is caring for his mate. He is licking her face and it sounds as if he is purring.

"The wolves call it thrumming, and the sound soothes their mates and helps them relax, this is great just what they both need." I say.

"You know if I saw anyone else doing this it would gross me out, but with these two it seems natural. He sounds like he is purring." Charlie says, he seems to have completely accepted the wolf/imprint/soulmate/vampire story and in fact, it looks as if he is beginning to embrace it.

Phil nods his head, "I checked since Adam started this Bella's heart beat is stronger and she is breathing better. It is amazing to see these two together. I know Renee will have a fit but I'm retiring at the end of this season, since this last injury I don't think I'll be able to play again. I want to move here I love Forks and LaPush and I don't think it will be long before we are grandpas. What do you think Charlie?"

"I'm just glad I'm not telling Renee." Charlie says laughing, "Grandpas you think?"

"Yep," Phil says nodding his head.

I approach Adam, "Adam it is good to see you are feeling better. Can I check you and Bella?"

He looks at me, I can tell he is extremely weak but he nods his head and continues his ministrations to Bella. I check their heartbeat, lungs, pulse, and respirations, I also check their temperatures. Bella had been extremely cold when Phil brought her in, but she is warm to the touch and 98.6 degrees of course Adam is 108.9. "

"Everything looks good. Bella is improving, you are improving faster but that is to be expected. Can I get you anything to eat or drink? Are you in any pain?"

"I'll eat with Bella, thanks Sue and the pain stopped when Phil put Bella in bed with me." He reached over stroking her cheek saying, "I love you, Bells, so much, honey, I need you. Please, baby, come back to me."

Sam says, "Her heart is beating stronger, I can hear it. Keep talking Adam its working."

"Come on sweetheart I need to see those beautiful brown eyes, when I look in them I never will be able to say no."

**Bella's POV**

I hear Adam talking to me, damn, he snuck into my room; Dad will shoot him if he catches him. I'll die if Adam gets hurt trying to see me. I try to tell him to go back to LaPush but the words won't come out. I want him safe I know I need to wake up but it is like I'm swimming in maple syrup, as if I'm on the bottom of the bottle and I'm trying to reach the surface. It is so tiring, I want to be with my Adam.

**Charlie's POV**

Watching Adam with Bella was something to behold, how he takes care of her, holding her, touching and murmuring to her. He still wraps himself around her protectively when I enter the room. He still sees me as a threat, I had tried to keep them apart, and I had taken her away from him once. I can see if I tried to take her away again he would tear me apart, literally. I can see this imprint thing goes really deep, Adam truly cares about Bella. He wants to protect and take care of her and isn't that what every father wants for his daughter. Someone to love her, take care of her, and protect her. I think it is time to talk to Adam if he will let me. I knock on the door before I go in. Adam and Bella are alone, usually one of the wolves and some of the imprints are in there, I'm glad I caught them alone.

"Adam can I talk to you for a little bit?" I ask, "I'll stay back a little distance if it will make you more comfortable."

"Sure, Chief, what can I do for you?" Adam asks as he pulls Bella a little closer and he whispers in her ear.

"I, uh, owe you, and and Bella an apology. I'm really sorry for everything, I'm grateful to you for taking care of Bella. I know it wouldn't have been necessary if I had kept my mouth shut and listened. But all I could see was Bella being hurt again and I don't know if she and I could survive her being hurt like Cullen hurt her again. She is my daughter, my baby girl, the thought of losing her scares the shit out of me. You have to admit the changes in you are kind of hard to believe. But I know now you love Bella and she loves you. I hope the two of you can forgive me and give me a chance to make things up to you. I truly do accept you as Bella's mate and I want to welcome you to the family." I hold out my hand hoping Adam will shake it. He looks at me, smiles a little, and then holds out his hand to shake mine.

"I guess this has been some spooky shit for you to swallow." Adam says.

"Friends?" I ask.

"Family, that way we can get mad or piss each other off but when everything is said and done we're still family." Adam says smiling.

I smile and we laugh, with the air cleared between us I think we both feel better, I know I do.

"How is Bells?" I ask.

"A little better, she moved a little earlier, reacting to me, I was holding her hand and pulled away, she reached for me."

"Sue said her vitals are good."

"Yeah, near normal."

"I'm going in to Forks to check on things at the station is there anything I can bring you?" I ask Adam.

"My clothes." We hear very faintly, my heart starts racing.

"Was that Bells?" I ask Adam.

"Yes, sweetheart, what do you want?" Adam asks Bella.

"My clothes, these I have on are uncomfortable, I need mine." She whispers.

"I'll see if a couple of the girls will go and pack for you, honey. I'll be back in a couple hours." I say. My heart is racing and spirit is soaring as I run out of the room yelling for Sue, she meets me in the hallway.

"Charlie, what's wrong?"

"Bells, is awake, she wants her clothes for the house."

"Go get them, take someone to help." Sue says running toward Bella's room.

Lyndi, Kim, and Leah go with me to pack while I check on things at the station. Emily stayed to cook something for Bella to eat. I have a feeling it was just an excuse. Emily has hardly left Bella's side neither has Sam. I didn't realize till now how much she means to them. Sam only left for pack business, then only if Jake or Paul couldn't handle it. Sam's construction business was being run by Jared. Everything has been put on hold for Bella and Adam. My girl has a big family here that loves her. I'm glad she always wanted a big family; I just hope they find a small spot for me in it.

When we get back to LaPush Bella has been bathed and apparently Sam brought Emily's favorite PJs for her. She is sitting propped up on pillows in bed with a cup of broth in her hands. Adam is sitting on the edge of the bed and they are all talking and laughing. Bella looks tired but happy, when I walk in carrying two suitcases with Leah behind me carrying a trunk.

"We didn't know what you wanted so we packed everything. Figured Adam isn't going to let you go anyway." Leah says.

"Bella is here to stay, if she wishes, she will not be forced to do anything ever again, especially by me. Adam would tear me to pieces if I tried but I think Emily scares me more, I'm afraid of what she would do to me. But this, this is where Bella belongs here with Adam and their family." I say.

Phil and Renee are sitting quietly just smiling.

"Bella when Phil retires at the end of this season we are moving to Forks. We bought a house and that is what I have been doing with all my nervous energy while you were sleeping. The furniture will be delivered next week after the painters are done. Jared and his crew are doing a wonderful job, by the way. Phil wants to be close to you and so do I. Sunny Florida has lost its appeal without you there." Renee says.

"Mom are you joking? You hate Forks. Why would you want to come back?"

"Honey, when I lived here before I was a very young, unhappy girl, I never stopped to think of the ones I was hurting when I made you move. I was thinking only of myself, now I can see the beauty here and I owe you and Charlie apologies. I hurt you both and for that I'm truly sorry. I want to be here for you, for Adam, for the pack, for Charlie (if he needs me), Phil wants to too. We love you all and I think, no I know I want to be a part of this big beautiful family of yours."

"Me too." Phil says.

"Me three." I say smiling at everyone.

The entire pack has crowded into the room and each of them seems to need to touch and smell Bella. Adam is allowing it but he is on high alert as is Sam standing at Bella's side. Her husband and big brother stand there to protect her from any danger.

**Bella's POV**

For three days Sue will not let me eat anything solid, just broths and custards that she and Emily make in the kitchen. Sue offered to hook up an IV to help but I refused I don't like needles. She also limits my visitors, a couple at a time for only a few minutes but I have seen everyone of the pack and each of them has hugged me. I have seen all the imprints too, Emily who is Sam's girl, Kim who is with Jared, Lyndi who is with Jake, and to my surprise my friend Angela Webber, Embry imprinted on her when she came here insisting that she wanted to see me. Sue has promised tomorrow I get real food, not too much; we have to make sure my system can tolerate it; I haven't eaten in a while. If I don't get some real food soon I just may phaze myself into a wolf and go get me a deer or moose.

**Adam's POV**

Everyone is so happy my Bella is awake, the pack needs to touch and smell her, it's a wolf thing, I am having some uncomfortable feelings about it, she is mine, but I know the pack needs this so I allow it. Her mom shocks everyone by announcing that they are moving back to Forks. Close but Bells and I will have our privacy, for a wolf that is important. I just wish everyone would leave so I can make sure my Bells is okay. I need to touch and smell her in ways that you can't do in polite company. We haven't had any private time since she woke up three days ago.

Sue finally stands up and says, "Okay everyone I think we need to leave and let Adam and Bella get some rest. It has been quite a day for them and I'm sure they are tired."

I want to stay just in case Bella needs something during the night." Renee says.

"Renee, Adam will be here, Sam and Emily are just down the road, if Bella needs anything, Adam will take care of it. He's got this." Charlie says.

"But…." Renee starts to protest.

"Renee they need a little privacy." Charlie states firmly.

"Come along Renee, we will come back in the morning." Phil says taking her elbow and guiding her out of the room.

"Thanks Chief." Adam says.

"Goodnight, Adam, can I hug Bella goodnight?" I ask.

"Yes, chief, we'll see you in the morning." Adam says.

"Bright and early." I say.

"Not too early." Bella whispers as we hug.

"Night Bells, love you, always have, always will." I say smiling at my baby girl.

"Night Dad, love you too."

Bella and I are finally alone, I can't believe the energy she seems to have. "Adam, come here, please."

"What do you need Bell?"

"You, I need something that only you can give me." Bella says as she wraps her arms around my neck digging her fingers into my hair, pulling me down so that our lips meet.

I really need this, I need to know that Bella is okay, she is mine, that she wants me, but I know she is still weak and she is probably exhausted. I can't help myself our lips touch and I lose control, I crash my lips into hers asking entrance to her mouth and I receive it. I am in heaven inside her mouth, the sweetest mouth I have ever tasted. I pull her close, carefully, she feels so fragile, in my arms, she has lost weight, weight she did not need to lose. God, I love this woman.

"Bella, honey," I say pulling back from our kiss, "baby, you have just woke up, you have been asleep for over a week, you need to regain your strength. If we don't stop now, I may not be able to, I want you so bad."

"I need this, I need you, Adam, I need to feel you inside; I need to know this is real and not a dream."

"It's not a dream, baby."

"Prove it make love to me, please." She looks at me with those big doe eyes, she sure knows how to play dirty, I can't say no to those eyes.

I gently lie down beside her and wrap my arms around her, I raise myself up so that I hover over her body kissing her lips, her jaw and working my way down her neck. I reach the top of her pj top and I growl, I want to rip it off tear it to shreds.

"Stop, Adam its Emily's don't tear it."

I ease it over her head and slide the bottoms off throwing them across the room I want nothing between me and my girl. I pull her nipple into my mouth and begin to suck on it Bella starts moaning, I growl when I hear her moan, then I smell her arousal. She really does like when I growl because I can smell her arousal stronger every time I growl. I will have to remember to growl a lot, she smells so sweet when she wants me.

I trail kisses down her stomach and reach the spot I want most in the world, "Bella are you sure you are up to this, I can still stop babe if you want."

"Adam, if you don't fuck me I'm getting my daddy's gun."

I chuckle at her joke then growl; I am rewarded with another wave of that sweet scent that is exclusively Bella.

I lick her slit and moan from the sweet taste, I need this I didn't realize how much I need this until now. I part her lips and shove my tongue inside her, I start tongue fucking her as I rub her clit, she is moaning and writhing trying to get me deeper inside her. I growl and start sucking on her clit as I run two fingers inside her, she clamps down on my fingers immediately screaming out her orgasm. I lick up all her body offers me then slide up her body; I stop as the head of my cock lines up with the entrance to her pussy. I slide my arms under her supporting myself on my elbows as I wrap my hands over her shoulder and slide into her body. Damn, she felt so good, so warm and silken wrapped around my cock. I pump slowly and gently her hips rise to meet each thrust. I am trying to be gentle and not hurt her, but apparently it isn't enough.

"Harder, fuck me harder; make me know you are here that you are mine."

I pump a little harder, a little faster, her back arches as she reaches her orgasm screaming my name. I can't hold it any longer, I cum deep inside her, screaming her name as I cum.

We fall asleep as we snuggle together spooning in bed naked, I never want to wear clothes to bed when I'm with Bella.

**Bella's POV**

When we wake up in the morning my stomach is growling.

Adam smiles, "I guess I need to feed my girl."

I nod my head yes, "I'm starving; I get something other than broth and custard right?"

"Sue said if can fix you bacon and eggs and toast, as long as you don't eat too much."

"Good I'm ready 1 lb. of bacon and a dozen eggs and a loaf of bread for toast should do." I say laughing.

"That will feed me but what are you going to eat?" Adam says laughing.

Adam carries me to the kitchen after I put on boy shorts and tank top PJs. And he puts on flannel sleep pants. He sets me on the kitchen counter while he gets ready to cook.

"I can cook."

"No way, not today I am going to wait on you hand and foot, no walking, no working; I will cater to your every whim."

"Okay, come over here and kiss me then."

"My pleasure," Adam smiles walks over steps between my legs and starts kissing me, this man can kiss, he makes my toes curl.

The back door opens and Jake comes in, looks at us and grabs Adam, pulling him away from me.

"You stupid bastard, she just came out of a coma!" Jake snarls.

"Jake! Jake, it's okay, I'm fine. Adam won't even let me walk he carried me downstairs. He is going to cook me breakfast, he won't let me walk or cook today." I say.

"No? But he will grope you and suck your face off!" Jake yells.

Adam growls when Jake yells at me, I feel that familiar warm feeling I get when he growls.

"I asked him to kiss me."

Jake sniffed, I knew he could smell my arousal, he could probably tell that Adam and I had sex last night. He snarls at Adam.

"You heartless bastard, you just had to get your rocks off didn't you? You couldn't wait a week or two for her to recover, you just had to fuck her, how selfish can you be. I ought to rip your dick off, you bastard!"

"Jacob Black!" I yell as I slide off the counter to stand on the floor, I pull myself to my full 5'3" height and point my finger into Jake's face. "If you cannot show my mate the respect he deserves then I will thank you to leave my house. Adam has done nothing but take care of me. I asked Adam to do what we did."

"Asked how? With words or just lay there and let him do you?"

"I asked for it, I asked Adam to fuck me. Can I make myself any more clear?" By the time I was done yelling at Jake I had him backed up against the wall. I was mad and he knew it, hell all of LaPush probably knew by now, I wasn't being very quiet.

Jake and Adam looked at each other and started laughing.

"Feisty, isn't she?" Adam asked.

"Protective, that's for sure, she is such a little bitty thing too. Compared to us I know I know 5'3" is perfectly normal, we Quileutes are giants." Looking at Adam, "Sorry man, gut reaction, she's my best friend, I've been protecting her my whole life."

"I know man; she brings out the protector in everyone. Have you watched Seth and Leah around her?" Adam asked.

"Sam, too." Jake says.

"Emily is the one that really scares me I think she could take us without Sam's help. She's little but she is tough." Adam says laughing.

"Okay, you two are we all friends again?" I ask.

"Yeah," they both answer.

"Good who is cooking I'm hungry.

Adam starts laughing as he and Jake start cooking my breakfast. "I can't believe you are afraid of little bitty Bella. That is so funny she had you backed up against the wall."

"Has she ever been that mad at you? Let me tell you it's something. For real, I'm sorry Bells but you are as scary as hell. Give me a human eating bloodsucker any day to face." Jake says.

"Try telling her no when she looks at you with those big brown eyes." Adam says.

"Shit, she uses them on you too."

"Hell yes every time she thinks I'm going to say no." Adam laughs.

"Fuck man you are so screwed." Jake says sympathetically.

"Yeah, I am." Adam says with a smile.

Adam finishes fixing breakfast and we eat. I didn't know food could taste so good. I'm sleepy so I start to get up and go to bed.

"Uh uh Bella, no walking, remember you only go where I carry you today." Adam reminds me.

"I want to go lay down." I grin and waggle my eyebrows at hem.

I'm leaving anyway," Jake says, "I just came by to tell you Sam said until further notice you have no patrols. You are officially off duty. Take care of Bella, I'll see you later. By the way there is a bonfire tonight, if you are up to it.

"We'll be there." I say.

"No cooking Bells, Emily, Kim, Lyndi, and Angela will take care of it. We're having a barbeque so the guys will cook the meat."

"But…"

"No Bells no cooking!" Jake says.

"I have six cheesecakes in the freezer at Charlie's house."

"I'll go by and get them and bring them by after while."

"There are some apple pies too, bring them, Adam will help me put them in the oven."

"On it, be back in a couple hours." Jake says as he goes out the door.

"See you then." Adam answers.

"Off duty, huh, wonder what we can do with all that time." I leer at Adam.

"Bella, you're tired, you need to rest."

"Sweetheart, I lied I knew Jake would leave and tell everyone I am in bed."

"Okay, I'll carry you upstairs."

"I'll be in bed, so he's not lieing it's just I won't be alone and I definitely won't be sleeping. I want alone time with my man/wolf."

Adam sweeps me up in his arms, "Honey, you need to rest if we're going to the bonfire tonight."

"I'll nap after you help me burn off some energy." I say nuzzling his ear.

And burn off energy we did.


	5. Chapter 5

Bella and Who?

Chapter 5

**Adam's POV**

I lay watching Bella sleep; watching Bella do anything was fascinating to me, including sleeping. My favorite thing is to watch her face when she cums. The look of pure ecstasy is so beautiful; I can not describe how she looks there are no words to describe it. I love feeling her cum when she tightens around me and let's herself go it is unbelievable. She accepts me, wolf and all, the age, the appearance change; she takes it all in stride. She says, "When you are involved with mythical creatures you just have to accept some things." I'm glad Bella is taking a nap; she is still fragile even though she won't admit it, she thinks she is indestructible. The entire pack has become very protective of her even Leah; she made sure that Bella got her clothes from Charlie's house.

**Bella's POV**

Three hours later Jake shows up with my apple pies, and after Adam helps me put them in the oven he carries me to the couch and makes me promise not to move until he and Jake get back. Adam and Jake leave to get vanilla ice cream to go with the apple pie, Jake keeps telling Adam there are no pies that compare to my apple pies. When Adam leaves I feel emptiness in the pit of my stomach almost to the point of pain. When Adam returns, arms full of ice cream; I rush to him wrapping my arms around his waist and bury my face in his chest, he drops the ice cream and wraps his arms around me.

"Sweetheart what's wrong?"

"I just missed you so much I'm glad you are back."

Jake chuckles as he picks up the bags that Adam dropped and says, "It's the imprint it will get better, it will ease up some but I think after how things have happened the pull the two of you feel will always be strong, stronger than most."

Jake waves as he leaves after putting the ice cream away. Adam picks me up and carries me to the couch, sitting down with me on his lap. I snuggle into him kissing his neck and sucking on his earlobe.

"You taste so good, baby." I say.

"Not as good as you taste, there is nothing in this world that can taste better than your pussy."

"Adam, I want to taste you now." I say as I slide off his lap and kneel in between his legs. I unzip his cutoffs and his cock slips out. I love commando. I slide my fingers up and down his shaft, he is already hard, I lean over and lick the end and taste the precum. I moan as I slip my lips over the end of his cock. I take him in as far as I can. He is huge compared to the average American male, but nothing is average about Adam. As I slide down his shaft his hands tangle in my hair pulling me down, his cock going deeper into my mouth and throat. I can't believe how deep I'm taking him and I'm not gagging. I pick up the speed and suck on the end I hear Adam growl I know he is enjoying this, I am too, I love the taste of him in my mouth. I hear Adam say, "Baby I'm cumming." As he shoots cum down my throat I swallow every drop, damn, he tastes good. Adam is breathing heavy as I rise up to sit beside him, "Damn, baby I knew you had a magic pussy that milked my cock for every drop but now your mouth is too. I love you so much baby."

The timer goes off and the pies are ready to take to the bonfire, warm apple pie and vanilla ice cream. As we leave the house Adam leans over and whispers in my ear, "When we get back I'm going to remember where we were and I'm going to make you scream baby girl." Shivers of anticipation run down my spine.

We go to the bonfire that night but I don't want to stay long because I'm "tired" the truth is I just want to get to bed and jump Adam's bones. Something about this man makes me insatiable; I crave having his body next to mine.

**Adam's POV**

As I lay there watching my Bella sleep and yes, she is mine. I guess we had to learn the hard way that you cannot fight an imprint. Although, Bella and I didn't fight the imprint, Charlie did. I think he accepts it now after Bella and I both almost died. She is absolutely stunning, she is the perfect woman to fit in with our pack, she is in between Emily and Kim, two of the other imprints. Emily, Sam's girl, mothers everyone in the pack including the imprints, Kim, Jared's girl, is the fun loving shopping sister, Lyndi, Brady's girl, is still finding her spot in the pack, she is a wonderful person and the pack accepts her completely. Bella has great maternal instincts and gets goofy and fun loving, she is perfect. She smiles in her sleep; I wonder what she is dreaming about.

"Adam?" she says.

"Yes, sweetheart?" I answer, and then I realize that she is still asleep and she is talking.

"Adam, I love you, I love feeling your hands on me, making love with you is the perfect start and end of a day."

Since we have been together Bella insists we will make love in the morning when we wake up and every night when we go to bed. She is still delicate after being sick and I try to be careful when we make love earlier but she won't have any of it. She wants "all of me."

"Adam I want a baby, your baby, will you give me a baby?"

My wolf is doing back flips and howling my mate wants a baby. But not just any baby, she wants mine. This makes me fell great; even though she is talking in her sleep I somehow know that she really does want a baby. I pull her into my arms feeling her soft skin against mine, damn, I love being naked with Bella. She snuggles against me tucking her head under my chin, she settles into a deep sleep. I fall asleep with a smile on my face. I am officially a happy man. Bella is truly the love of my life, the soul my soul has been searching for; for 95 years.

I wake up in the early dawn feeling butterfly kisses on my face, shoulders and chest. I growl low and deep in my chest and Bella giggles, "Who's afraid of the big bad wolf?"

"You should be little girl!" I growl again.

Every time I growl the scent of Bella's arousal gets stronger. My growls really turn her on, my wolf is dancing, and he is one happy wolf. Wolf with hot, horny girlfriend, life is good.

I reach down and stroke Bella slit, it is already wet; I bring my fingers to my lips and lick her juices from them. "Nothing better for breakfast than Bella in the morning." I say smiling. My hands slide down her body caressing her as she moans. My lips travel down her jaw and neck to her breasts, Bella has amazing breasts, they are big and firm and I love to suck on them, I see in my mind my baby suckling from these breasts and it makes me growl. My mouth stays attached to her breasts as my hands dip between her legs; I moan she feels so wet and tight as I slide my finger inside her. I begin stroking her as her hips buck up to drive me deeper inside her. I move myself to hover over her and place my cock at her entrance. I am so hard it hurts actual physical pain. I want to bury myself balls deep inside her.

"Are you ready for me baby?" I ask.

"Yes, fuck me now, Adam; I need to feel you inside me." Bella answers.

I hover over her keeping most of my weight off of her I kiss her deep, I love this woman more than life itself, I will never get enough of her no matter how many time I have her. I line my cock up with her pussy and slide in smoothly, Bella reaches down and grabs my ass digging her nails in to in. I growl as she says, "Adam I need to feel you deep and hard inside me." This drives my wolf crazy as I pull out of her and flip her over onto her stomach; I pull her up onto her hands and knees and drive my cock deep into her cunt from behind. As I slam into her she screams, "Yes!" I continue to pound into her as hard as I dare afraid I might hurt her. My wolf takes over and begins to slam into her fast and hard.

"Fuck.. you feel so….fucking good, Adam. Please don't stop, let your wolf have me. I need your wolf."

"Bella you are so tight and wet, Baby I can't stop, I need you so bad."

As I pound into her I see her neck I can't help myself I lick the opposite side that I had already marked, "Bella, baby I want to mark you again!"

"Do it, I want you to mark me again. Do it now, Adam, now!"

I sink my teeth into her neck as she screams her orgasm, I can't hold back any longer I cum, and cum hard, harder than I have ever cum before and longer, I didn't know I could produce that much cum. I continue to pound into her as I

cum I have never done this before, I flood Bella it is running out of her pussy as I pump in more.

When our hearts stop racing and our breathing slows I say, "Bells, babe, I have never felt anything like that before, that was fucking amazing."

"Yes it was amazing and I want to do it again tonight, K?"

"Baby, that is definitely a date."

**Bella's POV**

We get up and decide to go for a walk on the beach, it's a quiet, beautiful, sunny, Saturday morning and we just want to be together. Being with Adam is easy, our personalities compliment each other, our temperaments do too. I enjoy sex with him as much as he does with me. As we are walking along First Beach holding hands and talking about the future, when we bump into Mike Newton, Jessica Stanley, Tyler Crowley, and Lauren Mallory. I could have gone for the rest of my life and never seen these four and would not have missed them. But here we are and Jessica and Lauren are staring at Adam like he is a piece of meat, well, he is a gorgeous piece of man meat, he is my piece of man meat.

Mike has his usual smirk on his face, "Well, well, well, Isabella Swan, I thought you were sick, at death's door the way Angela Webber was talking. You look fine to me, mighty fine, maybe a little skinny but fine. What are you doing tonight; want to go see a movie with me?"

I feel Adam stiffen and his grip tighten a little on my hand, "I'm fine Mike, better than ever now that I have Adam and he likes me just as I am. By the way I'd appreciate it if you told your fiancé and her friend to quit eye fucking my man. Adam is taken so Jess and Lauren hands and eyes off. Mike if you and Jessica are engaged you should be asking her to the movies and Jessica needs to change her underwear. She just creamed her drawers thinking about what she would like to do to Adam."

Adam's arm came around my shoulder as he kissed my temple, smiling at me as Mike glared at Jessica. Adam held out his right hand to Mike, by the way I'm Adam Ateara, Bella's fiancé."

Mike ignores Adam's hand but Tyler steps up and says, "I'm Tyler Crowley, we went to school with Bella."

"Nice to meet you Tyler, Bella doesn't talk much about school, or her friends from Forks."

"That's cause she didn't have any friends in Forks." Lauren snarled.

"Well, she has a lot of friends here in LaPush and they will kick anyone's ass if they try to hurt her in any way." Adam says with a smile as we walk away Adam slides his hand down to cup my ass cheek. He looks at me and winks grinning, "Let's see if the guys want to have a bonfire tonight and we can ask Charlie to come down for it."

"Sounds good to me, can I call Angela and ask her?"

"Sure baby anyone you want but please not those assholes down the beach, okay."

"Tyler is the only one who ever treated me decent, Jess just wanted to be my friend because Mike followed me around trying to get in my pants, and Lauren doesn't like me because Tyler is nice to me."

"Definitely don't ask them, I'd hate to have to kick their asses in front of Charlie." Adam says laughing.

We went back to the house and made the calls of course the pack was up for the bonfire, Charlie said he would be there since he knows about the pack we don't have to hide anything from him, Angela is already on her way here her mom told me. She said Angela wanted to make sure I am doing well; she would be arriving after she came back from Port Angles.

Adam and I were in the kitchen I was cooking some food for the bonfire when Jake and Sam came in the back door. I had six lasagnas cooking and was getting ready to make a mountain of garlic bread as Adam was making salad. We looked very domestic as we are laughing and joking about the idiots on the beach this morning.

Jake growls and says, "That fucking asshole Newton was here, insulting Bella and you let him go, without kicking his ass!"

**Sam's POV**

"Oh, hell no, Jacob Black, you are not yelling at my mate again in his house, in our house. I told you before that I will kick your ass if you ever did this again," As Bella was yelling at Jake he was backing up she had Jake pinned to the wall in the kitchen. It was funny as hell watching him shrink away from her anger.

"Jake for once shut the fuck up and listen to me. I know you have a problem with me being with anyone that isn't you but the ancestors have a plan for you and I'm not part of it. They gave me Adam and I'm happy, do you understand? Adam makes me happy, incredibly happy. You and Leah need to get over yourselves, I've learned a lot about the pack and it's history. You are a direct descendant of Taha Aki and so is Leah. She is the first female wolf; you two are a perfect match. As the future alpha a skinny, klutzy, little, paleface is not a good enough mate for you that is why you did not imprint on me. Leah is your match in every way, you need to shut up and look her straight in the eyes. I'll bet you a lasagna dinner and caramel cheesecake that you imprint, the first double imprint ever. You have never looked Leah directly in the eyes have you? Well, have you?" Jake just glares at Bella and stomps out of the house.

Adam and I can't hold back any longer, we bust out laughing.

**Bella' POV**

"Bells," Sam says, "You don't give yourself enough credit, for a skinny, klutzy, little, paleface you have the guts to back a wolf against the wall and tell him to shut the fuck up. Then you proceed to tell him off. Girl, any and I mean any member of this pack would be damn lucky and very proud to have you as a mate. Adam is lucky he got you when he did otherwise the pack would be lining up to try to imprint on you."

Adam growls as he pulls me into his arms, he leans down and kisses me, he nuzzles my neck growling, "Mine."

I giggle and nip his earlobe growling too saying, Mine!"

He laughs saying, "Honey, you are probably the only woman in the world that would accept someone like me, no questions, no hesitation, just acceptance. I love you so much."

"You can show me later," I whisper in his ear as I lick the shell of his ear.

My cell phone rings and I don't recognize the number.

"Hello?"

"Hello Love."

"What do you want and don't call me that."

"Please forgive me love; I was a stupid fool to leave you."

"I told you not to call me that!"

"But I love you."

"No you don't, if you did you would never have left like you did. Now what do you want?"

"I was worried about you; Alice can't see a future for you any more. I had to call to make sure you didn't get involved with that mutt from LaPush and he phazed and killed you. She saw you recently and you looked very ill are you okay?"

"I was ill but thanks to Adam, I'm fine and how I am is really none of your fucking business! You gave up all rights to know about me when you left me in the woods alone, lost, and cold."

"Oh come on sweetheart I never stopped loving you. You have to know that deep down we are soul mates."

"Really, that didn't stop you from visiting Tanya did it? But you see I don't care, I hope she makes you as happy as Adam does me. And let me tell you something Adam makes me happy, very happy, happier than I have EVER been. We make each other happy and he doesn't try to change me. He loves and accepts me just as I am, jeans, tank top, and dirty tennis shoes, he doesn't care because he loves me, no matter how I look. He thinks I'm beautiful no matter what I look like."

"Bella, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen," Adam whispers to me nuzzling my neck. I know he can hear both sides of the conversation and he knows who I'm talking to.

"He is right Bella, you are beautiful, I'm sorry I ever tried to change you, you are perfect just as you are baby. I want you love, Tanya doesn't measure up to you, honey she never will."

"I don't want you anymore, at one time I would have done any thing for you, anything to please you, but not anymore, I'm happy and soon I'll be married, and soon after that I hope to become a mother. Mother to an entire pack of "mutts." I say winking and smiling at Adam as I hang up the phone.

Sam looks at me and says, "Bella was that who I think it was?"

"Edward Cullen! He is so full of shit, he doesn't know that I know he was fucking Tanya Denali the whole time we were dating, he is probably still fucking her."

"Bella, honey, are you okay?" Adam asks.

"Never better, my love."

"Did you mean that "entire pack of mutts" remark?" asks Adam.

"Mutts, is his word not mine, mine is beautiful, kickass, wolves." I say as Adam and Sam laugh.

"I'll see you two later." Sam says as he goes out the door.

"Well, sweetheart you have told off two highly dangerous and volatile mythical creatures today, how do you feel?" Adam asks me.

"Happy, really happy, but not because I yelled at Jake and Edward, but because I have you and I know that I will always have you."

"Baby you are so right, forever and always." Adam says.


	6. Chapter 6

`Bella and Who?

Chapter 6

**Bella's POV**

I start playing with my engagement ring, it's a nervous habit that I have developed, I'm just glad that Charlie didn't take it when I was so sick.. Adam hasn't mentioned getting married again so I'm worried that he may have changed his mind about us.

"Adam, can I ask you a question, I want an honest answer, don't try to spare my feeling just answer me straight out, okay?"

**Adam's POV**

I'm glad we decided to have the bonfire here instead of the beach just in case those idiots from Forks were still there. Bella and I had decided to have a big fire pit in the back yard when we landscaped it and it is great the pack had helped me make benches out of drift wood from the beach and there was a place for everyone to sit and enjoy the fire and the company. Bella and I are alone again in our house I can't keep my mind on the things I have to do to get ready for tonight all I can think of is getting my mate naked. She is the most beautiful, sexy woman I have ever known and she has no idea that she is, she thinks she is plain, just the opposite and since she started to put on a little of the weight that she has lost her curves are filling out and she is more beautiful than ever. I can't say that I blame Mike Newton for asking her out, she is something to look at and who knew that shy, quiet, little bookworm Bella would be such a firecracker in bed.

"Sure, honey you know a wolf can't lie to his imprint."

"Do you regret the imprint and the fact that you have changed so much and that you can't be yourself, Quil Sr. anymore. I'm sorry that I have made your life so complicated."

"No honey I do not regret the imprint on you, look at what it got me, I have a beautiful young woman that loves me, and only me. You have not complicated my life you have made my life worth living, you have taken a lonely old man and made me happier than I ever remember being in 95 years. As far as me not being myself, I am myself, being called Adam instead of Quil Sr. that is just a name, the name means nothing without you, baby. You are my life now, my reason for living and I will fight anyone that tries to take you away from me. The love I feel for you makes the love Romeo felt for Juliet seem like a kindergarten crush, you make me happy it is as simple as that."

"I just don't want you to regret being with me, if you changed your mind about me I would understand." I say staring at my feet.

"Bells baby I will never change my mind about you, you are the most beautiful, sexy, smartest woman I know and I can't wait to marry you. Are you ready to set a date yet? I don't want to rush you I know you've been sick but I want you Bella. I want everyone to know you are mine, not just the pack I want the world to know. I want to take an ad out on the front page of the New York Times that says **'Bella Swan is all MINE!'** just to make sure other men know you are taken."

"When do you want to get married?"

"As soon as we possibly can, I want you in my house and in my bed permanently! Is two weeks too soon?"

"It's soon but with help it can be done. Nothing fancy just a simple ceremony on the beach?"

"Honey we can have as fancy a wedding as you want."

"Can we keep it simple, just us, the pack, family?"

"Sweetheart the tribe will want to be invited."

"Private wedding and the entire tribe at the reception in the council hall?"

"Sounds perfect to me, are you sure you don't want a big wedding?"

"Will we still be married with a small wedding? Will I still get to keep you forever with a small wedding? Can I still jump your bones whenever I want with a small wedding?"

"Yes to all the above."

"Then I don't want a big wedding."

"Have I told you lately how much I love you?"

"How about you show me later."

About that time the pack started to arrive Sam, Emily, Kim, Jared, and Quil came in first the Paul, Embry, and Seth. Then Charlie arrived bringing Billy Black with him. Bella and I were telling everyone that her friend Angela was coming tonight so we had to keep the wolf pack to a minimum tonight. We were all in the back yard when Jake and Leah came around the corner of the house holding hands.

"Oh my God!" Bella yelled I was right wasn't I?"

Jake smiles and ducks his head, "Yes Bella as always you were right, I told Leah your theory and we decided to prove once and for all you were wrong and bang, double imprint. Adam man I understand why you get so pissed at me when I try to hug Bella now, dude how have you kept from killing me I'll never know.'

"Bella would be very upset with me if I killed her best friend, besides it really helps knowing that she loves me." Adam answered as everyone laughed slapping Jake on the back and hugging Leah.

Emily very shyly approached Leah, "Leah can we talk?"

"Sure Em," Leah said, turning to give Jake a kiss, let me tell you it was not little peck on the lips either.

Emily and Leah walk a little ways away and talk quietly, I can't hear them and I know Kim can't but I think all the wolves can and I notice Jake and Sam keeping a close eye on their imprints as they talk. We watch as Emily and Leah hug and start laughing suddenly everyone relaxes as they walk beck towards us with their arms around each other.

"Well?" Bella asks, "Is everything okay between you two now?" Leave it to Bella to ask what everyone else wants to know but are afraid to ask.

"Yes," both Emily and Leah answer.

"I'm sure glad too because I have missed you Leah, I love you like a sister always have." Emily says.

"I've missed you too, Emily although until today I would not admit it even to myself."

Bella hugs both girls as we hear another car in the driveway, "That is probably Angela." I say as I take Bella's hand and we walk around to greet her. Paul walks with us. Bella starts running when Angela gets out of the car, she's giggling I'm glad to see her so happy. She trips and before she hits the ground Paul and I grab her at the same time.

"Bella, are you trying to hurt yourself? You know it's dangerous for you to run." Angela says teasingly.

"Now as dangerous as volleyball and badminton just ask Mike Newton," Bella says laughing as her and Angela hug "Ang it's great to see you."

"Thanks but no thanks I don't care about Newton's fucking opinion on anything." I say almost growling.

"I see you have me the amazing Mr. Newton." Angela say sarcastically.

"Yes, we ran into them on the beach today and Mike asked me out in front of Adam and Jessica." Bella says.

"He's an idiot!" Angela states firmly.

"I like this girl, Bells." I say.

Bella laughs, "This is my friend Angela Webber, Ang this is Adam Ateara and this is Paul Meraz."

I shake Angela hand, "Nice to finally meet you, I've heard a lot about you." I say.

"Like wise, Bella has told me a lot about you, Adam." Angela says. She turns to shake Paul's hand and they just stand staring at each other.

**Bella's POV**

I'm standing there grinning like a fool, when suddenly I realize Paul has imprinted on Angela. This is the first time they had really been near each other when Angela had been here before Paul had been on patrol. They were standing staring into each others eyes.

"Paul, man are you okay?" Adam asks.

"Never better." Paul answers.

Adam says, "I'm glad we're having a bonfire tonight."

"You'll stay for the bonfire won't you Ang? I called your house and your mom said you were coming here when you got back from Port Angeles." I ask.

"I don't want to intrude, Bella but I would love to." Angela says.

"No intrusion at all, in fact you can be my date, if you like." Paul says taking her hand and smiling at her.

"I would like that," she says smiling. "What's going on a party?"

"Nah, just us guys, we like to get together usually at Sam's or Adam's houses because they have the best food. Emily and Bella are great cooks." Paul says as he puts his hand on the small of Angie's back and guides her around to the back yard where he begins to introduce her to everyone. Everyone realizes that Paul has imprinted and he is staking his claim on his territory and Angie is his territory.

"Are all of Bella's friends from Forks as pretty as you?" Quil Jr. asks, Angie blushes and Paul growls.

"Angie is all my friends from Forks, she is the only friend that stuck by me when I went zombie when Edward left me."

"She also came by to check on you when you were in the coma." Charlie says as he hugs Angie, "Hi Angela."

"Hi Chief Swan, good to see you. That reminds me Bella did they ever figure out why you went into that coma?" Angie asks.

"Not completely," I answer not sure what to say.

We all walk over and sit down Kim, Lyndi, Emily, and Leah have gotten all the food set out on the tables for us to eat. Brady and Lyndi must have come up from the beach when we were around front with Angela.

Sam clears his throat when everyone has finished eating, "Angela we need to talk to you, all we ask is that you keep an open mind. What we have to say will seem strange but I promise everything we are about to tell you is the truth. Bella and Charlie are here and you trust them, right?"

"I trust them and I have no reason not to trust any of you. Are you going to explain some of the strange things that happen around here?" Angela asks.

Strange thing? I wonder what strange things she is thinking about. I look at Angela and say, "Ang I want you to understand these guys are good men they will never hurt you and you are safer sitting here than anywhere else on this earth, that I can promise you."

As Sam explains the legend of Taha Aki, Angie's face lights up with a smile that keeps getting wider and she nods her head.

"I knew it! I knew what I saw was real; Mike, Ben, Tyler, Jess, and Lauren tried to make me think I was seeing things. Mike even said it was aliens and I was lucky I didn't get probed. Ben said he believed me but I knew he didn't. I saw what I thought was bears just outside of Forks, but I bet it was you all in your wolf forms." Angels says happily.

"You believe us even though you haven't seen one of us phaze? Are you afraid of us?" Paul asks.

"Yes, I believe you. I believe in God and I've never seen him and no I'm not afraid, Bella says I'm safe, I trust her. Can I see one of you as a wolf?" asks Angela.

Paul didn't look like he wanted to leave her so Adam volunteered. He walks into the woods Adam and comes out a black and white wolf. I walked to Adam and wrapped my fingers in his fur. He leaned his head down and nuzzled me, sniffing my stomach and leaned his ear against my chest listening to my heart. I smiled and kissed his nose, "You see Ang there is nothing to be afraid of." I say as I scratch behind his ears. "These are good people, doing a dangerous job with little thanks. The best advice I can give you is what Emily gave me, 'Love him with everything you've got.' I do love Adam with everything I have and every chance I get." I say looking into his big wolfy eye.

Angela looked at me a little surprised and confused, as Adam went back to the woods to phaze back into his human self, Paul cleared his throat, "Uh yeah I guess it's my turn to explain some things."

He sits and explains the imprint, he tells her the story of Adam's and my imprint and how Charlie refused to let us be together. Adam, Sam, Emily and I added information to help as Paul explains everything. When he was done Angela leaned over and kissed Paul, right on the lips. He was so shocked he froze.

"So Paul I have one question." Angels says.

"Okay." (Paul)

"What color is your wolf?" (Angela)

Paul chuckles standing up and pulling Angie into his arms to hug her, "After everything we have told you, after all this mystical legends and myths this is the one question you ask." He says his cheek on top of her head smiling, "Gray, my wolf is dark gray. I'll show you later but right now I would like to take a walk and have a private talk with you, if that's okay with you."

"Yes, of course." (Angela)

I pull Paul aside and tell him, Take it easy with Angela will you Paul? She has led a very sheltered life, she is a minister's daughter, and she has a pure heart and soul. I know she dated Ben Cheney for a while but I don't think she let him…you know?"

"You mean you think she is a virgin?" (Paul)

"I think it's a good possibility, please, don't rush her. Adam was very patient with me and I appreciate it, in the long run it has its rewards." I say with a wink.

"I know," he says with a leer, tapping the side of his head, "pack mind remember." I blush, "Adam is crazy about you, Bells, the whole pack well, we love you, you are our sister, we're just glad you're happy."

"Thanks, Paul, remember what I said K?" (Bella)

"Sure thing, Bells, I love her already you understand that right?" (Paul)

I nod my head.

"She will set the pace, I'll follow her lead. Okay?" (Paul)

"Paul I love you guys too, you know that, right?" (Bella)

"Yeah, we know, we feel damn lucky Adam imprinted on you." (Paul)

"Hey, Bells I don't know if she is going to accept the imprint yet." (Paul)

"I see the way she is looking at you. She will I see it in her eyes, she loves you Paul, don't hurt her please." (Bella)

"Never Bella, full disclosure, I'm telling her everything before I ask if she will accept me as her mate." (Paul)

"You're a good man, Paul." I give Paul a quick hug before going back to Adam. Paul and I have gotten closer recently, Emily said when Adam and I were unconscious Paul kept watch over us, protecting us, it's like he's the pack big brother. I'm happy about him and Angela, she had better not hurt him, and I suddenly realize I feel protective of Paul as if he's my brother. Adam puts his arm around my shoulders and kisses my cheek.

"Penny for your thoughts, Babe." Adam says.

"Just hoping all of this doesn't overwhelm Ang." I answer.

"Paul will be patient, Sam and I talked to him." Adam says.

Charlie comes over and says, "By the way Bells you had a phone call this morning from a Tiffani, here's the number she left."

"OMG! Tiffi! I've got to call her!" I grabbed the number and started dialing my cell.

"Hello?" (Tiffani)

"Tiffi!"

"Belli!"

"Yeah, how are you?"

"Great! I just got back from Europe, my aunt and uncle sent me there after I graduated. You know anything to get me out of the way. I'm not going to college for a year or so gotta save money for tuition so I thought I would try my luck in Washington. What do you think?" (Tiffani)

"Great I would love to see you. We aren't very far from Seattle when are you coming?"

"Next week or two too soon?" (Tiffani)

"No, I have so much to tell you!"

"Like what? Your dad said you don't live with him any more said something about you getting married." (Tiffani)

"Yes, wait till you meet him, he's amazing."

"I'm happy for you Belli; I can't wait to meet him and your dad." (Tiffani)

"His name is Adam Ateara."

"Is he cute?" (Tiffani)

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Send me pix, now!" (Tiffani)

"Okay, call me about your flight and I'll meet you at the airport. Tiffi I love you!"

"Love you Belli Girl, I'll call you as soon as I get my flight booked." (Tiffani)

We hang up and I take a picture of Adam, he looks gorgeous of course then I take a picture of him and my dad and send them to Tiffani."

My phone beeps, text message received."

"OMG! Where did you find that gorgeous hunk of man meat!" **XOXO T**

"LaPush rez about 15 miles from Forks, he's Native American and all mine." **XOXO B**

"He's gorgeous! Anymore like him around, brother, uncle, cousin?" **XOXO T**

"Adam is one of a kind! But he has some good looking friends." **XOXO B**

"He looks huge compared to your dad." **XOXO T**

"He's tall, 6'7" 275 lbs. and he is all mine, mine, mine. Hands off" **XOXO B**

"Wouldn't think of it, but he has hot friends, right?" **XOXO T**

"Hot, but not as hot as him." **XOXO B**

"We'll see, single?" **XOXO T**

"Some." **XOXO B**

"K CU soon." **XOXO T**

"K luv u." **XOXO B**

"Tiffany Reisen, from Xavier Academy in Phoenix, Arizona, where my mother taught while I was growing up. I had attended tuition free because my mother taught there. Xavier is very prestigious and exclusive and hard to get into, their academic standards were very high, and their students went on to Harvard, Yale, and Oxford just to name a few colleges. Xavier had a good reputation for producing well educated students; the fact that it was an all girls school was a sore spot for most of us students. Of course I didn't live on campus I merely came and left with my mother everyday. Most of the students were "rich bitches" but Tiffiani and Amber Collins were my best friends during my years at the Academy. Tiffi had lost her parents when she was quite young and her aunt and uncle had custody of her but didn't want to be bothered with her so they shipped her off to Xavier and then during the summer sent her to camps and chaperoned trips about everywhere and anywhere you can think of. Tiffi is one of the sweetest girls in the world Amber's father was the grounds keeper and she attended for free as I did. The three of us were inseparable while we were at the academy and during the summer Amber and I kept in touch with Tiffi through e-mail and texting. I hadn't been keeping up very well the last few months what with everything that had happened to me." I explain to everyone.

"She wants to come to Forks and try to find a job she will be here in the next couple of weeks. Oh my God! Adam I'm sorry I didn't ask you if it is okay! I was just so excited I just forgot all about having to keep strangers away and I should have asked before I told her she could come. I'll call her back and tell her it doesn't suit she can stay in Seattle and I'll drive up to visit her or she can stay at the motel out on 109, if you want I completely forgot to talk to you about it. I haven't seen her since I moved back to Forks and I miss her. I'm sooooo sorry Adam, baby I'm sorry."

"Honey, Bells, Bells slow down, its fine, its okay, she can come, I would love to meet your friend, we have plenty of room, of course she will stay with us. It's your house too; you don't have to ask my permission for friends to visit. You don't mind the pack hanging around all the time, I say the more the merrier, we can have visitors, this isn't a prison, we can act human in front of strangers, at least most of us can." Adam says looking at Quil who is scratching behind his ear as if he has fleas. Everyone starts laughing.

"What? I itch; I swear I got sand fleas on that fucking beach this morning." Quil says as everyone laughs.

"Maybe we should wait for a while before we introduce Quil to your friend, or at the very least get him a flea collar first." Adam says.

"What friend? Is she pretty? Is she single?" Quil asks.

"She is single and definitely pretty." I answer.

"Oh Adam I love you so much," I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him. I forget there are others there and after some catcalls, whistles, and a few "Get a Room's I realize I'm wrapped around Adam in a very intimate way, not for polite company. I blush and pull back, unwrap my legs from his waist, "Sorry everyone." I say blushing.

"Sokay, Bella," Quil Jr. says "You guys better watch it, there will be a Quil the third on his way if you keep getting all freaky like that."

I blush as the pack laughs, Adam says, "Its okay Bella, Jrs. just jealous."

"Damn right I am. You get a hot as hell, smart, beautiful, virgin, that cooks and apparently she likes sex. I get zip. Zilch, nada, bupkiss. I'm green as hell with jealousy, most of the pack is, they just won't fucking admit it."

We all laugh as I go hug Quil Jr. and give him a kiss on the cheek, "But we all love you, sweetie!" I say grinning.

"Thanks, Gran." He says with a silly grin.

I just shake my head as I hug Adam, he pulls me into his arms smiling at me saying, "You know you are technically going to be his grandmother when we get married?"

I giggle as Paul and Angie come walking back, Paul has a big smile on his face and Angie looks as if she has been quite thoroughly kissed.

"How are you Quil's grandmother?" She asks.

"Remember the story of Adam and me?" She nods, "Adam is Quil's grandfather Quil Sr., which will make me his grandmother when Quil and I get married."

"Oh, yes I forgot, it's just a lot of information to process."

"So tell us, did Paul explain everything and are you accepting the imprint?"

"Paul told me everything, and yes I'm accepting the imprint, so I guess I'm a wolf girl too, now." She says smiling.

"Wolf girl, best thing in the world to be, right ladies?" I say looking at Kim, Emily, and Lyndi, they all laugh and nod their heads yes.

Angie asks for a tour of the house since she didn't see much of it the night she came down here to check on me. I show her the downstairs and when we get to mine and Adam's room she sits on the edge of the bed.

"Bella, can I ask you a few questions?" She asks.

"Sure, I'm here to help you in anyway I can." I say.

"Paul explained his past; you know his man whore days. Did you and he ever, uh, you know, hook up?" she asks blushing.

"Oh no! No, no, no, I mean he's gorgeous but no. I hung around with Jake then he and I had a big fight and I ran my truck off into the ditch in front of this house. Adam came to help me and he imprinted on me and I had no idea. He kept making excuses to keep me coming to his house, I helped him paint, buy new furniture, you know redecorate and then I helped him in the yard. All this time I was falling in love with him and I didn't even realize it. That was before he changed."

"Even though he was so much older than you?"

I show her a picture of Adam when he was Quil Sr.

"He is a strikingly handsome man even as Quil Sr." Angie says.

"Yes, and I didn't think of him as an old man I just thought of him as my friend and I stopped seeing the gray hairs and lines and wrinkles and just saw the man. I had actually kissed him a couple times I think it shocked him. Even if he hadn't transformed into Adam I think eventually I would have realized that I love him and somehow I would have made him mine."

"Wow, this imprint stuff is really strong isn't it."

"Yes, and our wolves only see us clearly, they think of the other imprints as sisters and see that they a beautiful but they would never try to be with one of us. But other women outside the pack, they don't see them clearly and they will never lie to us, cheat on us or leave us."

"Gee, all that and hot as hell men, it is good to be us."

"You are right Ang."

"Have you noticed how gorgeous and sexy Paul is? I can hardly believe that he wants me. Ben dumped me because he said we might meet someone in college that we want to be with. I am so glad I never gave into him and had sex like he pushed me too. I held my ground I just felt I wasn't ready, but with Paul, I have trouble not jumping him every time he touches me." Angie says giggling.

"Wait till you are ready, Paul will wait, take it at your own pace, but I will tell you sex with a wolf is absolutely mind blowing."

"Is Adam better than Edward?"

"Oh, Ang, Edward and I never had sex, Adam was my first, he is my first, last and only."

"Wow! Bella I forgot to ask have you and Adam set a wedding date?"

We had started back to the bonfire and we were just coming out the back door and everyone was talking and laughing just having a good time.

"Yes, in two weeks."

"TWO WEEKS! How the heck are you going to do that?" Angie yells and everyone gets real quiet and turns to stare at us.

"With a little help from my friends?" I say questioningly.


End file.
